


Brothers

by z0mbieshake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hazing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Tickling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Felix are brothers, just brothers, but Peter just can't stop playing his games to Felix's pleasure and dismay. Collection of High School AU drabbles centered around Peter and Felix being adopted brothers.</p><p>Warnings: Heavy Incest subtext.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playmate

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the prompt "Brothers" from [In the Name of Panlix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2291462/chapters/5038457) by [anonymous639](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous639/pseuds/anonymous639). Thank you so much for the inspiration!

There was no rest within the thin walls of his new home. It was Felix's poor luck that he moved in the day of a monsoon. Felix couldn't catch a wink of rest as the roof rattled from the hail and rain while lightning flashed across the sky and shuddered the windows with thunder. Despite being forever grateful for being adopted into the Pan family, Felix couldn't help but note how much more quieter it was in the adoption home.

"I'm scared," Peter murmured, squirming under Felix's blankets and curling up at the taller boy's side, "Can I share your bed?"

Peter was seven years old, just a year younger than him but Felix's height made Peter seem five years younger. It wouldn't have seemed peculiar to anyone walking by if they saw Peter cuddled in his adopted brother's arms hiding from the thunderstorm. Felix would be serving his purpose as a playmate and protector of his younger brother.

To Felix who had seen Peter stare a rabid dog in the eye without fear and fight off bullies double his size, he knew this had to be some sort of act. Exhaustion overpowered his suspicion and Felix couldn't deny the comfort when Peter embraced him, his warmth helping him drift off to sleep.

 

In the nine years after his adoption, Felix had eventually figured out how to weather through a storm, pulling a blindfold over his eyes to block out the lightning and cotton in his ears to muffle the thunder. It worked well enough, rendering the world silent around him.

So when Peter flopped onto his bed and squirmed under his blanket, Felix hollered in surprise as he awoke, "Shhhhh," Peter shushed, creeping up Felix's lithe body till his head poked out from the sheets, "You're going to wake our parents."

Felix removed his blindfold and one cotton ball, staring at a wide-awake Peter with a mischievous smile, "What is it?"

"I'm scared," Peter cooed, hovering over the taller boy, "Can I share your bed?"

Felix shuddered weakly when Peter lowered himself till their bodies were pressed together. He hoped the darkness of the room could hide his blush but he knew each flash of lightning revealed it. Growling, Felix shoved Peter onto the bed and rolled onto his side, facing away from him, "Go back to sleep."

Felix flinched and nearly yelped when Peter pressed a kiss to his cheek, fingers drifting over his jaw before pulling away. The boy returned to his bed leaving his older brother alone. Even with the blindfold and cotton, Felix found himself unable to fall asleep as sinful heat flooded to his cheeks and loins.

 _It was wrong._ Peter was his brother and he had no right to have such feelings for him. Even worse, Peter knew about his feelings, _reciprocated them_ but Felix could never forgive himself for _corrupting_ the son of the family that selflessly took him in.

Giving up, Felix pulled the cotton from his ears and let the sound of rain drown out his unwanted fantasies of Peter crushing him under the sheets.

 

A long, hot shower in the morning never failed to wake Felix up. He'd spent the first half of the night trying to block out the storm and the second half of the night _aching for Peter_. He punched the flowered tiles of the shower wall, thankful that the running shower drowned out the sound. By definition, Peter was the perfect son. Only Felix and a handful of friends knew his true side, the darkest part of him that Felix always brought out when they were alone.

Felix sighed when he heard the garage door opening. His adoptive father was leaving for work which meant Felix had ten minutes before he'd have to leave for the bus. He reluctantly shut off the shower. It was the only time of the day Felix was allowed to privately sort through his thoughts. Every other time, _Peter_ would always be there.

Toweling his hair as he entered his bedroom, Felix immediately had to bite down a groan as his dick twitched at the sight of Peter reclined on Felix's bed, _buck naked_ and accentuated by the sunlight.

"Hello there," Peter purred, snickering as Felix turned away and blocked his peripheral vision with his hand.

The last thing Felix wanted to deal with in the morning was _this_ , "What if mom came in?"

"Mum already left for work. Don't you remember?" Peter said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and purposely leaving them wide open, "She's setting up the new office in Phoenix. Naughty Felix, not listening to mum," He stood up, stance predatory as he approached Felix. The taller boy didn't move, petrified as he felt Peter's heat against him, "It's just _me and you_ in here now," He hummed, biting down on his lip in excitement as he rested both hands on either side of Felix's hips and _pulled them together harshly._

The second they made contact, Felix pulled away shakily and scrambled around Peter, "Stop it," He growled, grabbing Peter's clothes from the ground and throwing them in Peter's face, "We're going to be late for class."

"What's wrong with being late?" Peter hummed, eyes fixed on Felix's thin pajama bottoms as he followed the taller boy close, "Afraid they'll start passing rumours about us? Just like that time at Nicholas's party-" Felix whipped around, grabbing Peter's wrists before the boy could stick them under Felix's clothes. His furious expression silenced Pan momentarily but before his devious smirk could return, Felix tore away and returned to the bathroom with his clothes.

Denied of the chance to see Felix change, Peter flopped back onto his bed with a huff. No matter, he had _the rest of his life_ to torment Felix till the boy would finally let loose and give in. Just as he was fishing for his boxers in the blankets, Peter eyed Felix's unguarded backpack in the corner. The devious smirk Peter knew Felix _loved_ flashed across his face involuntarily.

 

 _Sick and wrong_. This was sick and wrong. There were no other words to describe it. Felix nearly buried his fingernails into the cheap wood of his desk. He should never have feelings for his _brother_ , shouldn't have felt a thing when Peter pressed himself against him blaming the crowded train for their proximity.

The lights flickered off, startling Felix out of his thoughts. The decade-old projector sputtered on, projecting a dated PowerPoint upon the whiteboard. A shuffle was heard from the class as everyone retrieved their notebooks. Felix dug into his backpack, sorting through the assortment of test papers and old assignments for a pencil and stopping when he touched something _damp_. Brows knitted together, Felix fished the damp cloth out from his bag and gaped in horror at the sight: _Peter's boxers_ still damp from the shower. Felix stuffed the cloth deep within his backpack and threw his hood over his head to hide the furious blush on his cheeks.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Felix shovelled everything into his bag and burst out of the classroom. Due to Peter's continuous antics, Felix had built up a reputation of strange behaviour. By now, no one questioned it when he exited the room before dismissal, not even the _teacher_. Head down, awkwardly shuffling around crowds, Felix made his way into the basement and occupied the private staff bathroom.

"Stupid Peter and his stupid-" Felix growled as he retrieved Peter's boxers from his bag. He crumpled the stretchy cloth, about to toss it into the trash can and forget about it forever. _Peter's boxers in his hand._ That shameful heat returned and Felix lowered his hand, sighing pathetically as he unraveled the cloth and held it in his hands.

_Peter would want these back._

Sighing, Felix folded up the shorts and placed them back in his bag. As if on cue, a knocking came at the door and Felix made his way out, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," He twisted the lock open and was _thrown backwards_ as Peter entered the bathroom, locked the door behind him, and pinned Felix to the wall, "Wha- Peter!" Felix groaned, shoving at his younger brother's shoulders. He growled when Peter took him by the wrists and pinned them down on either side of his head, " _Let me go_ ," Felix said, his voice low and threatening. Somehow, Pan looked even _more_ aroused at Felix's command.

Unbearable heat coursed through his flesh when Peter closed in and _kissed him_. Felix was stunned for the first few seconds, unable to reciprocate or fight as Peter worked his lips pliant. The moment Felix began to struggle, Peter tightened his hold on his wrists and pressed all of his weight forward. The hum from Peter was _deliberate_ , carefully calculated to make Felix melt at the sound, tilting his head towards the soft noise.

When the struggling stopped, Peter released Felix's wrists and deepened the kiss, invading Felix's mouth with his tongue and tangling with its brother. Peter hummed again, coaxing desperate, needy sounds from Felix. His hands took Felix by the jaw, tracing at the _scar_ on his right cheek. He purred when Felix returned the touch, fingertips ghosting over his downy cheeks before latching onto the back of his neck and sweater.

" _Oh god_ ," Felix whined when Peter pulled away. He darted forward, desperate to keep their lips together, and groaning in disappointment when Peter kept him away.

Every time this happened, every time Peter reduced Felix into a desperate, whining mess, _his eyes_ would shine with excitement. They would be filled with darkness and heat, sinful glee reflected on a storm-coloured pool. Every time, Felix would stare into this wondrous eyes and be whisked away by Peter's overflowing charisma. It seemed wrong for anyone to have such power with his gaze. When paired with the sinister smirk of a ill-willed trickster, Felix would've swooned right then and there.

A snicker came from the younger boy, shaking Felix from his daze. He wanted Felix to be _aware_ as Peter crept down his body, unbuckling his belt and shucking down his pants and boxers without resistance, "I missed you," Peter whispered as his lips ghosted over Felix's half-erect cock.

With no one but his hand for 'company' for so long and stimulated by Peter's kiss, Felix let out a sharp cry as Peter took the boy into his mouth, suckling on him sloppily. Peter crooned as Felix buried his fingers into his scalp, gripping into his hair and controlling the pace of the blowjob. Felix threw his head back, moans bouncing around in the bathroom.

" _Shhhh_ ," Peter whispered, pulling away leaving an intentional string of saliva connecting him to Felix's twitching erection, "Let me get you something to muffle yourself with."

Old papers? Gum? By the time Felix realized what Peter was retrieving from his backpack, his protests were already muffled by _Peter's boxers_ stuffed into his mouth. His pleas were muffled, his head dizzy when he breathed in and could taste nothing but _Peter_. He whined, finding all his words smothered by Peter's scent. Despite the humiliation behind the gesture, Felix's erection _leaked_ from arousal, never wilting once even from inattention.

A snicker came from Peter once more, licking his lips at his delicious victory, "That's a good look for you," He said, lowering himself onto his knees and sucking on his dick once more.

Muffled by the cloth bundled into his mouth, Felix was allowed to scream to his heart's content, shouting Peter's name without risk of anyone hearing it. It was difficult to draw air around the bundle of cloth, the smell of Peter upon it _intoxicating_ _and suffocating_. Drawing air through his nose only made it worse.

Peter was _everywhere_ , his breath, his clothes, the heat building at the base of his stomach. Felix's knees buckled, his hips stuttered, he nearly tore out Peter's hair as he shut his eyes and could only see his beloved adopted brother fucking him, sucking him off, sharing the most sinful of kisses in front of the school, their parents. The shame never came but Felix knew it was waiting for him. Forgetting it just this once, Felix threw his head back and came into Peter's mouth.

Felix shuddered as Peter's cheeks swelled, collecting all of Felix's come before turning to the left and spitting it into the toilet. He wiped off his lips with the back of his hand, rising back onto his feet before reaching two fingers into Felix's mouth and pulling out his thoroughly soaked boxers, "That was fun, wasn't it?" He snickered once more, relishing Felix's tired groan as Peter wiped off his quivering cock and tossed the shorts into Felix's backpack, "Might want to clean yourself up," Peter commented, nodding to the mirror to note both of their disheveled appearances.

Wiping himself off and fixing his clothes, Peter confidently left the bathroom, winking to Felix before the door shut. His older brother was not quite as unshaken. Felix slid down from the tiles, barely able to fix his clothes before shutting his eyes and screaming into his hands. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _right_.

Lunch period had ended by the time Felix cleaned himself up and aired out the bathroom. Luckily, few teachers ever used the basement bathroom so the smell of sex had plenty of time to dissipate. He turned the corner and froze when his eyes met Peter's. Immediately, Felix ducked away, pretending to wait for another class as Peter and his _girlfriend_ walked past him.

It was ludicrous to Felix. Peter Pan was the ideal student: High grades, a beautiful and supportive girlfriend, head of the swimming team, and loved by the student body for his playfulness despite his age. The smile and gaze he gave his girlfriend Wendy was like liquid sunshine.

It only made the image of Peter Felix knew so much more jarring. His dangerous smirk and voracious gaze were a potent _poison_.

"It's your brother," Wendy said, waving to Felix, "Which class are you heading to?"

Felix peeked out from his hood, focusing all of his attention on Wendy so he wouldn't have to look at Peter, "Art."

"Felix has always been an amazing artist," Peter said, voice jovial and light like the ideal little brother, "He drew a picture of me when we were little. I still have it."

His voice, his expressions, the _glow_ that radiated from Peter's body, _all lies._ Felix could still hear Peter's low, seductive snicker as he thrilled Felix, could feel his breath hot and tingling against his crotch. Felix broke away from the conversation before his thoughts could reflect on his expression, letting Peter's numerous friends gather close and walk him to class. By definition, Peter had a perfect life. It was _Felix_ that brought out all of his sin and darkness and for that reason, Felix could never forgive himself.

 

Knowing that their mother would be late for dinner, had Felix followed Peter home, this would've given them a good _two hours_ alone. The last time this occurred, Peter had Felix bent over the living room couch, _fucked delirious_ by the time their father came home.

Using his latest art project as an excuse to avoid being alone in the house with Peter, Felix braced himself for a barrage of mockery from Peter as he opened the front door, "Dad, I'm home!" He called out, returning the quick wave his father gave him in the kitchen. He dashed up the stairs, catching the loud music playing from his room. Felix grumbled, figuring that this would be Peter's revenge ploy for staying late.

"Can you turn down your music?" Felix muttered, tossing his bag onto the floor as he peered over to Peter stretched out on his bed with music blaring from his laptop, "And don't put your laptop on the bed. Do you want to ruin it?"

Peter shrugged in reply, pouting and unhappy. He shot up when Felix came over and shut his laptop, "I was using that," He said, keeping up a faux glare as Felix placed the laptop on the desk across from then.

"Then use it on the desk," Felix replied as he shucked off his hoodie and collapsed onto his bed. Felix let out an inevitable sigh as Peter plopped onto his bed, laying on his stomach with his head propped up on his hands, "What?"

"Why don't you want to come home with me?" Peter asked, expression _droopy._

"I had an art project," Felix replied, sliding backwards to sit against the backboard, "And besides, you have your friends to walk home with."

His younger brother perked up, "I'll stop hanging out with my friends if you don't like them. Which ones do you hate? I was never quite fond of that _Devin_ fellow."

"No! Don't do that," Felix snapped, frustrated every time Peter tried to play coy, "Damn it Peter. You know exactly why I don't want to come home with you."

Peter's exaggerated pout softened, all of his features suddenly distraught, "You hate me."

Another heavy sigh, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you," There wasn't any other person in the world that Felix could ever love more than Peter, " _I love you_ and I always will. But we can't-" His breath was knocked out of him when Peter suddenly tackled him, silencing his protests with a kiss to his lips. Felix could feel Peter's soft fingers travelling up his narrow arms, curling around his wrists to _restrain_ him, "Damn it, Peter!" Felix cried out, begging for their father not to hear, "We're brothers!"

Peter glared at him, shuffling forward on the bed and clasping onto his slender arms once more, "I don't care."

"You _should_ ," Felix growled, struggling harder to get his arms away.

"You're adopted," Peter reasoned in an overconfident manner.

" _No_ ," Felix had fed himself that excuse over and over till he was sick of it, "We were raised together," Squirming his knee between the two, Felix shoved Peter back with his foot and scrambled off the bed, "We can't do this," He nearly tripped over Peter's bed trying to get away.

Felix fought the _shiver_ in his spine when Peter's eyes darkened, the most sinful of thoughts swirling through his mind like storm clouds. Then suddenly, worst of all, Peter _smirked_ and Felix could no longer fight the full body shudder, "I'll tell Mum and Dad I sucked you off at school."

" _You wouldn't_ ," Felix growled.

"I'll tell them I fucked you the last time mum and dad were late coming home," Peter's words were calculated and harsh, "Or that time we jerked each other off at Nicholas's party."

Was this blackmail? Felix didn't quite understand why Peter would threaten him with this, "You'll get in trouble too."

"I don't care!" Peter exclaimed, folding his arms, "I'll put it up all over the school. I'll even post a picture up. I'll burn everything I have to the ground."

 _I don't need any of it as long as I have you_.

As much as Felix wanted Peter, doubly so, he wanted Peter to keep his life. Letting out a strangled groan, Felix fell backwards onto Peter's bed with his limbs splayed lazily, a vulnerable position to display his defeat. He rolled his eyes when Peter threw himself onto Felix, cuddling against his chest lovingly and displaying none of the malice he had before. Felix could've sworn he was a whole different person as he nuzzled his neck like a cat.

"You're the _greatest_ , Felix," Peter chimed, the perfect mimicry of a little boy who idolized his older brother.

If Felix didn't love Peter so much, he might've ran away by now to avoid his brother's voracious behaviour. He embraced the younger boy, humming with approval when Peter did nothing to deepen their intimacy and simply hugged him back.


	2. Call me

Sometimes, Felix wished that he was never adopted by Peter's family. Sometimes, when Peter was curled up beside him in bed laughing at some cheesy Slasher flick on the laptop balanced on their knees, Felix wished that he was adopted by some nearby family so he could love Peter properly. Instead, their label of 'brothers' branded them as _freaks_.

"I don't want a girlfriend," Felix said, irritated by his parents' badgering at dinner.

"Didn't you hear Dad?" Peter replied, laying on his stomach on Felix's bed with his feet kicking in the air, "You're at the perfect age for a girlfriend. Who will you take to prom?" He spoke in a heavy English accent, mocking their father's voice, "Can't imagine what is possibly holding you back."

Felix rolled his eyes, "Don't you have a date tonight?"

"It's called being fashionably late," Peter replied, tossing on a peacock green polo shirt, "Besides, if I go too early, she might think I'm _eager_ to see her," Peter shuddered jokingly, "Perish the thought."

Peter's disregard for social etiquette never failed to make Felix laugh. Unlike the world, Felix would always find amusement in Peter's sinful behaviour and for that, Peter loved him for it, "Have a fun date," Felix said, looking up from his calculus homework as Peter closed in on him. Their noses touched, their breath mingled, Felix nearly tore away but found himself unable to. Thinking of anyone other than himself claiming Peter's lips was maddening and at the very least, Felix wouldn't let Wendy claim Peter's first kiss of the night. He took Peter by the collar and pulled him in, wrestling their lips together before pulling away, almost angrily.

"Have a good night," Peter hummed, picking up his wallet and keys from the bedstead before walking out of their room and shutting the door behind him.

Without Peter to distract him with half-naked poses on his bed or suggestive remarks, Felix finished up his calculus homework with surprising speed. He figured he'd check it over later. Regardless of whether the question was right, Felix probably wasn't going to do anything to change it anyway. Tossing his books aside, Felix retrieved his sketchbook from under the bed and resumed his leisurely sketches for the night.

If only he and Peter could run away together, find a special place all on their own where they could be in love without all the hitches that came with their status. Looking around to check that his parents weren't upstairs, Felix placed his sketchbook aside and reached into the bottom of his drawer for a plain, ring-bound notebook, inconspicuous in appearance but _scandalous_ in content.

Felix's heartbeat drummed as he flipped through the booklet, mesmerized by the countless drawings he had made of Peter laying in bed, _posing nude for him._ He hugged his notebook to his chest, shutting his eyes and imagining Peter in his arms instead, naked and hungry for his affection. Only in his thoughts and on paper were his desires free to roam.

Eyes snapped open when Felix realized how much heat was building in his loins. He _wasn't_ going to jerk off to drawings of Peter. Stuffing the notebook back into his drawer, Felix reached for the booklet of short stories he was assigned in English class and flipped to a random one, determined to drown out his hormones with academics.

Just as he was about to settle down, his phone rang and only one person ever called him at this time.

"Hello?" Felix answered, the heat returning as he heard heavy panting on the other end, "Peter?"

" _Oh, Felix_ ," A breathy, low moan into the phone that set Felix's imagination on fire, " _What are you wearing?_ "

Chuckling shyly, Felix tossed his reading aside and stretched out on his bed lazily, "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend right now?" The sound of _toilets flushing_ in the background gave away Peter's hiding spot.

" _Baby, don't talk about her now,_ " Peter said, the pout clear in his tone, "I miss you and your body _so much_."

Biting on his lip to hide his smile, Felix tried his best to shake it off, "Get back to your date. She's going to come looking for you."

"Check your top drawer," Puzzled at the flat tone, Felix leaned over to the side and open the top drawer on his bedstead, surprised to find a photo of Peter naked with his legs _spread open_ , hands fondling with himself. The groan over the phone was unmistakable and Peter snickered at Felix's reaction, "Are you ready to play along now?"

Snickering, Felix shut off his lights before laying back in bed and shutting his eyes, "I've been thinking about you all night."

"You're getting hard thinking about me, aren't you?" Peter replied huskily, punctuating his words with a moan, "I wish you were here right now then I could _bend you over the sink and fuck you silly._ "

Turning into the pillow, Felix barely muffled his moan as his free hand drifted under his waistline, "I want your big cock inside of me right now," He groaned.

" _Touch yourself for me_."

Following his command without hesitation, Felix gripped at his already hardening cock and stroked at it fervently, not bothering with lube so he could feel the raw heat building on his skin, "I'm so _hard_. I'll do anything for your cock. _Oh god, Peter_ …"

A snicker came from his phone followed by the quiet sound of clothes ruffling. Felix wondered if Peter was masturbating in public, the anticipation of getting caught thrilling him just as much as Felix's husky voice, "Naughty boy," Peter hummed, "And naughty boys need to be _punished_."

The words came out naturally, _too naturally_ , and Felix nearly felt ashamed of himself, "Punish me. Punish me so hard. Wreck me, _Peter_ , fuck me till I can't stand," His toes curled, the muscles at his stomach tensed, "Tell me what you'll do to me. How's _Peter Pan_ going to humiliate me?"

" _God, Felix,_ I just want to bend you over a desk and pound you for hours. I'll make you come over and over again till your cock is spent and you're just _begging me_ to finish," Peter groaned into the phone, sending a spike of heat up Felix's cock, "Touch yourself harder, Felix. Touch yourself until it _hurts_."

Throwing his head back, Felix spread his legs wider and jerked at himself quickly, breaths coming out jagged, "I want you-" Felix twisted his hand, imagining Peter in his lap jerking him off, "I can't wait. _I need you right now_. I need you to fuck me. _Peter!_ "

"You think I'd give such a naughty boy what he wants?" Peter chuckled darkly, crooning when Felix whined into the phone, "I'm taking you over my knee and _spanking you till the sun comes up._ And I'm not letting you come, not even when you're aching for it, not until I'm done punishing your arse."

Felix threw his head back, groaning as he stroked himself harder and faster, "Punish me _-oh god-_ fuck me till it hurts!" With one more gasp, Felix came hard into his hands with shuddering limbs and curling toes twisted into the sheets. His voice was strangled and high as he used all of his willpower to control his volume.

Peter chuckled into the phone, humming pleasantly, "That's not fair. You came before me."

The ridiculous tone of his voice coupled with his afterglow made Felix burst out into laughter. He rolled onto his side, sliding up his pants and retrieving a tissue from the desk, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your date?"

"Right, right," Peter huffed, his voice becoming distant as he placed his phone down to adjust his clothing with both hands, "See you tonight," He said after he picked up his phone again.

Humming a reply, Felix shrugged his phone onto the side and spread across his sheets lazily. He tossed the tissue away but figured he should probably wash up in case his parents came in. If his parents ever learned _who_ Felix was masturbating to, they would flip.

But that was a dilemma for another day. Satisfied for the night and no longer perturbed by Peter's date, Felix lay back in bed and let himself drift off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for that ridiculously cheesy phone sex dialogue


	3. Holes

" _Five minutes_ and you leave me alone for the rest of the day," Felix said, marching down the stairs into the school's basement.

"Right, right, _five_ ," Peter responded, nearly skipping after his older brother.

"Where do you get all those condoms anyway?" Felix grumbled, tired of fishing out foil packets from every single pocket on his body whenever he was too distracted to notice Peter sneaking them on him.

"I'll tell you after our _ten minutes_ ," Peter replied, smacking lightly on Felix's rear, "Besides, I know you prefer it over bare backing."

Felix rolled his eyes, shoving past the slew of spare desks lined up in front of the boiler room and into a niche in the hallway, "Don't talk about that in public. What if someone heard us?"

" _Oh Felix_ ," Peter chided like he was talking to a misbehaving child. His casual tone betrayed none of his predatory intent as he hooked an arm around Felix's torso suddenly and pulled him into the wall, "We're in the basement," He cooed, pressed up firmly against Felix's body with his older brother slightly buckled so they were at eye-level, "As if anyone's going to be wandering around down here."

Humming in contemplation, swept away by Peter's gaze, Felix took Peter by the collar and jerked him closer, "Just get it over with."

A sly smirk stretched across Peter's face, "These _twenty minutes_ are going to be the highlights of my day."

"We agreed on fiv-" Felix was interrupted but he didn't mind, Peter's lips had a natural way of coaxing him into silence. His hesitations died as Peter's hands slipped under his clothes, massaging every one of Felix's hotspots. Felix's own hands snapped to Peter's body, ruffling his clothes and grabbing at his hair.

Peter had Felix's jeans half off before they heard a shuffle of footsteps from afar. Felix caught it first, frozen even as Peter shoved his hands down Felix's pants and played with the thin fabric of his boxers, "Someone's coming," Felix whispered, terrified as the steps grew louder.

"You're paranoid," Peter replied, pulling Felix's jeans down and snapping at the band of his boxers, "Get these off already. I want to enjoy our next _thirty minutes_ ," Peter's command was unheeded. Felix was petrified with fear and was utterly unfocused on Peter, "Don't ignore-"

Frantically, Felix shoved Peter deeper down the hall, opening a dusty, unused utility closet and shoving both of them inside. The holes on the wooden door startled Felix but he eventually figured that the darkness would be enough to cloak them. Ridiculous as he looked, clothes dishevelled with his jeans halfway down his legs, Felix was utterly terrified as he carefully watched the holes in the door. He flinched as a hand suddenly caressed the inside of his thigh.

"You. Are. Paranoid," Peter said, punctuating each word with a squeeze to his ass, "But I like the change of scenery," He pushed Felix backwards, walking him into the opposite side of the wall and crushing their bodies together, "It has this 'dirty secret' charm to it."

" _Please_ , there's someone-"

A finger came over his lips, "Shhh, I can't get it up if you keep going on about that," He stuffed a hand down the front of Felix's shorts, palming him to hardness while watching Felix muffle his noises with the back of his wrist, "Just relax, lay back, and let me take care of it."

" _That's definitely asbestos."_

Both boys immediately froze. Shadows passed by the holes on the door.

Felix snapped his mouth shut, completely ignoring Peter's hand still encircling his cock. He reached towards him slowly, removing his hand and returning to their frozen position. The conversation outside lasted little more than a minute. From what they could see from the waist high holes, one of them must've been a janitor. The other was likely a hall monitor.

Even after they left, Felix and Peter both took another minute to gather themselves. Felix released the breath he was holding; Peter stepped away from Felix and brushed himself off.

"I told you," Felix muttered, pulling up his jeans, "We almost got caught."

"Whatever," Peter grumbled, _despising_ the fact that he was wrong. He left the closet first, letting the door fall back shut when Felix remained.

It was certainly _odd_ for Peter to give up so quickly. If anything, Felix always figured the anticipation of getting caught was a bigger turn on for him. He didn't think too much on it, ready to leave the closet only to find the door held shut on the other side, "Peter?" He called, seeing the boy pressed up against the door on the other side, "Damn it. Let me out."

"No way, I've never done a _glory hole_ before!" Peter exclaimed ecstatically.

"A what?" Felix replied, wondering where Peter was learning these things.

"It's simple. Let me explain," Peter said. Felix could hear him snickering behind the wooden door, "I stick my cock into one of these holes and you give me a blowjob through the door."

Felix rolled his eyes, slapping at the door, "Why don't I just give you an actual blowjob instead?" His breath choked when Peter _did exactly as he said._ His half-limp cock hung from the largest hole in the door, begging Felix to touch, "Y-You're going to get a splinter."

"Please Felix? Please? _Please_?" Peter begged, "This would be my very first glory hole."

There was no saving his little brother but to be fair, _there was no saving himself either._ Felix crept forward, eyeing Peter's hanging cock with sinful eagerness. With nothing else to look at, the "glory hole" forced Felix to take in every bit of detail on the curve of his shaft, the blushing head, _a freckle_ on the base that Felix hadn't noticed before.

Felix would be kicking himself later for this, "Fine."

Peter leapt up and down in excitement. Felix's eyes were glued on Peter's cock bouncing as well. He took a deep breath, finding solace from the anonymity of this 'glory hole'. Even if someone caught them, Felix could pretend to be someone else until they left. He shut his eyes and leaned forward, taking Peter's cock into his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks as he suckled on it.

The air was stuffy in the closet and Felix could feel the dust wafting through the air. The whole act felt impersonal, like Peter was simply using him as a literal hole for his cock. There was very little Felix liked about the act except for one thing. He could feel it as he took Peter deeper into his throat. The boy was bouncing, giggling, moaning louder than he ever would. Peter was _delighted_.

Even the silliest whims that he picked up from his more vulgar friends, Felix would indulge him. _Felix would do anything for him._

It was hard to maneuver with the door between them but Felix managed to swallow Peter even deeper into his throat when he felt the boy's cock twitch, a sign of an imminent climax. He pushed and pulled, nose nearly slamming into the door as he worked the hot shaft with his tongue, his lips, his hands when he felt like there wasn't _enough_. With one more suckle to the top, Peter threw his head back and came into Felix's mouth, laughing through his moans as he felt Felix collect every single drop.

" _Oh Felix_ ," He groaned, resting his head against the door, "That was so much fun."

Felix scoffed in reply, wiping off the come on his face with the inside of his sweater. He wouldn't admit the humiliation he felt being locked away in a closet while Peter used him without even making eye contact. It made his heart hurt but he'd never tell Peter, couldn't ever let him know. Felix fixed his clothes and got to his feet, opening the door and greeting Peter with a neutral expression.

"Put that away," Felix said, gesturing to Peter's limp cock still hanging freely from the door.

"Just savouring the after-"

Felix knitted his brows in confusion when Peter suddenly stopped. The hitch in his voice was of a slightly higher tone, utterly unlike Peter. He turned around, noticing that Peter had removed himself from the door but was completely still and without words. He circled back, eyes meeting Peter's startled expression before trailing down to his crotch, "You've got to be kidding me."

Checking for anyone around, Felix quickly walked Peter into the closest bathroom to remove _the splinter in his dick._

"Ow!" Peter groaned, "Be gentle."

"I told you this would happen," Felix clicked his tongue, carefully pinching at the splinter with his fingernails, "But you wouldn't listen."

Peter huffed childishly, folding his arms and attempting to act petulant until Felix finally pulled the splinter clean out from his most sensitive skin. He squealed, slumping back in the bathroom stall and sighing with relief, "Glory hole is stupid."

Felix smiled at his words, tossing the splinter away and fixing up Peter's clothes, "Let this be a lesson."

Peter's hand landed on his shoulder, holding him still as he spoke, "Kiss it better?"

Felix's smile twisted into a smirk, "I think you should be kissing mine instead."

The pain and embarrassment behind him, Peter lunged at Felix and fulfilled his request.


	4. Doubt

"Isn't that _great_?" Peter fought the urge to flat out giggle at their parents' news, "We get the whole weekend to ourselves!"

Felix scrubbed his hands through his hair, groaning just a bit. Peter couldn't keep himself off Felix when they had two hours to themselves and now he had _two whole days_ while his parents were off on a business trip, " _Peter…_ " He huffed when Peter once again flopped onto his bed, shoving his printed notes off the bed to make room for his legs, "I've got a test on Tuesday to study for."

" _Boring_ ," Peter chimed, suddenly extending his foot and _stabbing it_ right into Felix's crotch. The taller boy yelped at the contact, scrambling backwards and shoving Peter's foot away with his hand, "It's just calculus. That's easy!"

"For _you_ ," Felix grumbled, shuffling over to his side of the bed and making sure Peter's feet stayed where they were, "But for the rest of us normal people. We have to study," He grunted, an involuntary smile on his face as Peter nudged his sides with his foot, "Stop that."

Peter hummed in contemplation, crossing his arms and staring at Felix with utmost enjoyment, "We had so much fun the last time Mum and Dad were out. Why are you being so boring this time?"

Several months ago, Peter had somehow convinced their parents to go on a retreat for their anniversary, leaving their children alone for three days. _Those three days_ , Peter and Felix spent those three days coiled up in each other's arms, moaning without restraint, _writhing in pleasure_ , barely able to disjoin themselves and function normally. It was one of the greatest times in Felix's life, feeling like a newlywed on a spicy honeymoon. Yet, despite all that, Felix wanted _something else_.

Felix sighed, chest heavy and eyes tired, "I want to stay over at Uncle's."

Immediately, Peter straightened, "What? Why?" He crept forward rapidly, crawling right into his face, "Don't you want to try out our new coffee table? See if it can really stand the weight," He groped Felix shamelessly, disregarding the fact that their parents were still in the house.

Shuddering, Felix squirmed out from his grasp and got off the bed, "Don't do that."

"Is it over then?" Peter asked suddenly, all the bounce and coyness lost from his voice.

"No," Felix replied snappishly, " _Never_."

Peter grumbled at the confusing response, "Then what is it?" He followed Felix to his feet, invading his personal space once more, "What do you want?"

"I want…" Felix stopped, fearing for the worst. If Peter just wanted him for sex, if Peter never once thought of him as a lover, it might drive Felix insane, "I want to do normal things like eat at a restaurant together or go watch a movie or-or…"

"You want to be a couple."

Felix silenced at the harshness in Peter's tone. Peter already had a girlfriend, had real friends and real admirers that he could show off in public without any baggage. What more could Felix offer other than rough, dirty sex spiced by the secrecy that came with their sinful relation?

Peter's expression was unpalatable, eyes narrowed in _derision_ , chin turned upward with his lips twisted into a small frown. There was no way Felix would get any work done tonight after seeing an expression like that. He collected his papers from the floor, shoving them onto the desk across from his bed before running out the room.

 

Their parents almost didn't leave the next day, seeing Felix so distraught and figuring that he had a fight with Peter. Unable to face Peter, Felix didn't leave his bed, simply listening to Peter help his parents out the door and reassuring them that everything would be fine. He shut his eyes tight when he heard Peter return, knew he was fooling no one by pretending to sleep in but unable to stop himself.

"They left," Peter said, sitting down on the edge of Felix's bed staring at his back, "You can stop pretending to sleep now."

Felix flinched when Peter stroked his hair, eyes slipping open on their own, "Let me take a shower first," He murmured, "Then we'll do whatever you want," He gasped when a pair of keys were dangled in front of his eyes.

"Dad lent me his car," Peter said cheerily, creeping over and draping himself on Felix's side, "We're going out today so don't take too long."

That… wasn't what Felix expected at all. Even after his shower and quick breakfast, Felix still had no idea what his brother was doing. As soon as they cleaned up their breakfast, the two of them went to their father's car and drove off, taking the highway far up north and away from Storybrooke.

"Where are we going?" Felix asked as Peter curiously drove into the next nearest city.

"We are going on our _date_ ," Peter replied smugly, "Just as you asked."

 _A date!?_ Felix tried not to let the surprise appear on his face. It made sense, heading to a nearby city to avoid running into anyone they knew. Yet, it was utterly nonsensical that Peter would do this for him, "I would've dressed nicer," Felix said casually, looking down at his usual worn jeans and black hoodie sprinkled with bits of cheese puffs from the night before.

Peter chuckled lightly, turning into the first mall he saw, "You look fine to me."

They were simple words that brought an overwhelming happiness to Felix's heart.

In the mall, _Peter held Felix's hand_ , both of them wandering around linked together like a couple. No one had to know they were brothers. Anyone looking at them would see _lovers_ and nothing else. The idea of it drove Felix mad with glee. He could barely speak from excitement.

 

" _Peter_ ," Felix hummed, laying in the back of their parents' car curled up in Peter's lap, "This was the best day of my life."

Peter smiled down at him, one hand casually combing through his hair while he stared out at the stars. He did everything he would've have done with Wendy: A movie, dinner at a nice restaurant, a bit of shopping, and finally, finding a private spot for them to simply bask in each other's presence. He wanted to laugh at Felix's expression. He'd never seen his brother so happy, so carefree. The weight of their taboo romance off Felix's shoulders even if it was just for a day.

"Thank you," Felix whispered, nuzzling Peter's lap, kissing the fingers that caressed his lower lip.

"Anything you want," Peter whispered in reply, eyes half-lidded and voice too sweet. He guided Felix upward, letting their lips meet gingerly, an innocent peck unlike the ravenous kisses they usually shared, " _Felix_ ," He whispered, rolling his brother onto the seat and climbing onto his lap, "Never doubt my feelings for you."

Felix was paralyzed as Peter took him by the cheeks, holding him close as he whispered against his lips.

"What we have is special," Peter said, "You're the only person I can show my real self to. The only person who'll _accept_ me as who I am and not what I'm supposed to be."

Felix found himself nodding on his own. More than anything in the world, this was what Felix wanted to be: Peter's confidante, Peter's true lover. Free of burden from his illusions and games, the one person whom Peter could bare his real self to. His hands came around Peter's head, pulling his younger brother close and crushing their lips together.

"Never again," Felix whispered, feeling hands dip under his sweater and rolling it over his chest, "Won't doubt y-" He groaned as Peter ground on his hips harshly, " _Never again_ ," He repeated, finally pulling Peter's shirt off his head and frantically trying to take off his jeans first.

He'd have to clean out the car before returning it to their parents but it didn't matter. They had all the time in the world so right now, all he wanted to think about, see, and feel was Peter.


	5. Ticklish

"D-don't do that," Felix whispered, flinching every time Peter's hands would find themselves down the back of his pants, "Stop. You're supposed to be tutoring me."

Peter scoffed at the words, draping himself around Felix in a not-so-brotherly way as he lifted Felix's failing test paper, "Its more ink than pencil," He commented, Felix's face a bright shade of red as he tore the test out of his hands, "Just listen to me, Felix, and I'll help you pass."

"Then help me pass and stop-" Felix gasped, cutting himself off as Peter's hands were suddenly at his pectorals, squeezing his nipples through his shirt, "Stop that!" He groaned when Peter threw his arms around his shoulders, suddenly bear hugging him as if that could make up for his unwanted touches, "Please? I really need to pass chemistry."

"I am helping you pass," Peter cooed into his ear, nipping at it gently, "Chemistry is easy. All you need is the right motivation," He took Felix textbook off his desk, leafing through it before shutting it beside him, "And motivation comes from the proper study habit. Sitting around at a desk reading all day doesn't work for you. You need something more _exciting_."

There was no doubt in Felix's mind that Peter was plotting something licentious despite how _right_ his analysis was. Science and mathematics bored Felix to no end yet his parents coerced him into taking those courses, insisting him to "keep an open mind" in case the arts didn't work out.

"What did you have in mind?" Felix asked, taking the bait.

He had never seen such a wide smile on Peter's face.

When Felix walked out with Peter, his brother informing their parents that they'd be heading out to the library, for just a split-irrational second, Felix thought they were really going to _study_.

" _Oh god, Peter_!" Felix whined, sitting in the backseat of their parents' car with his wrists tied to the headrest, whole body bared and spread wide open as Peter sat on the ground between his legs and suckled his erection relentlessly, "J-Just a little more. _Please_!"

The alarm on Peter's phone went off. The younger brother smiled, lifting his lips from Felix's twitching cock and wiping away the spot of pre-come on his chin. Felix collapsed against the backseat, pressing his face into his shoulder as he groaned pathetically. He thrust his hips up at nothing, desperate to end the unrelenting throb.

"Ah, ah," Peter cooed, backing up as much as he could so Felix couldn't brush his erection against him, "You know the rules," He reached for the textbook beside Felix, flipping to the next page and purposely scanning the pages slowly.

 _One minute blowjob for every correct answer_. Felix groaned at the thought, Peter's "motivation" finally making sense. For every incorrect answer, Felix would be _punished_ , savagely tickled for two minutes straight. At the very end, thirty questions later, as payment for Peter's tutelage, he'd get Felix off in any way he wanted to.

Felix carefully caught his breath, arms trying to position themselves comfortably on the top of the seat as Peter shifted around between his legs.

"Let's see… what is group 16 of the periodic table called?" Peter asked, gliding a hand over Felix's thigh.

Felix stuttered for a moment, flexing his fingers nervously as he dug around for the answer, "The halogens?"

"Bzzzz!" Peter mimicked a buzzer, climbing up onto Felix's lap so he could look down on him, "The _oxygen_ family. Now…" His hands carefully slid up Felix's ribs, "Where was your favourite spot again?"

Felix shuddered, biting down on his lip to muffle his laughter when Peter toyed with the fine golden hair on his now-stretched armpit. With his body hyper-sensitive from the blowjob, even the slightest touch was unbearable to his skin.

Peter turned away for just a brief second, tapping his phone to start the alarm before snapping back suddenly and burying his fingers into Felix's ribs, skittering all over Felix's under arms as his writhed and howled with barely suppressed laughter. He jostled his hips involuntarily, trying to throw Peter off him. In response, Peter scraped back against his still leaking erection, purposely pleasuring him and torturing him at the same time.

"Stop! Stop! Please-Please, please, please, _please_!" Felix whined over and over, his voice fluctuating on several octaves as Peter continued to tickle him, "Please stop! Please stop!"

"It's only for two minutes," Peter teased, hands following Felix as he thrashed from side to side, "Come on. You want to pass chemistry, don't you?" He pressed his thumbs right into the hollow of his armpit, relishing the high squeal that came from Felix followed by incomprehensible babbling as Peter refused to relent.

The beeping of the alarm was both the worst and best sound of his life. Felix collapsed against the seat, arms limply hanging and his whole body twitching from the sensations, overwhelmed my excruciating pleasure.

" _Asshole_ ," Felix spat out, arms trembling from the phantom fingers still skittering at his underarms. His cock was still throbbing, Peter made sure it hadn't wilted during the punishment.

Peter fought the urge to groan when he brought his fingers close to Felix's heated skin, loving how his brother twitched away and whimpered, "What type of bond is formed when atoms share one pair of valence electrons?" He brought his fingers close again, aroused when Felix gasped.

"Covalent!" He whined, struggling to pull away only to realize that Peter withdrew his hands.

The two stared at each other briefly, Peter relishing his success while Felix was utterly surprised that this dubious technique _worked_ , "Very good," Peter commented, kissing Felix on the cheek before climbing down between his legs.

Thirty questions later and Felix lay limply against the backseat, face red with exhaustion, chest heaving as Peter sucked him off, finishing him as he promised. For a brief moment, Felix let his guard down and the moment Peter felt his body loosen, Peter's fingers came up around Felix's skinny waist and restarted the tickling session.

"Ah! Anything, _anything but-_ " Felix cried out involuntarily, laughter coming out weak and desperate. His lungs were tuckered out and without laughter, he had no way to relieve the tension. He moaned each time Peter sucked on his cock, cried out every time Peter abused his more sensitive spots with his skittering fingernails, "I'll do anything! _Anything. Anything…_ "

"We agreed," Peter said, kissing at the head of his erection and he tickled Felix without pause, smirking at the tears streaking down his face, "I get my fun at the end. That'll suffice as tutoring fee."

Felix figured he must've looked ridiculous, wrists bound behind his head, laughing uncontrollably with tears, mucus, and spittle leaking down his face, _cock throbbing in Peter's mouth_. When he finally came, all of the tension and ecstasy building up in his body like a balloon before bursting, Felix _screamed_ as he came. Peter's hands stopped searching, with his climax, his torture ended. Felix hung his head limply, breaths almost sounding like sobs as Peter cleaned him up, humming a catchy tune as he did.

"Give it time, Felix," Peter said, untying his wrists and laying him down on the backseat, "You'll know chemistry like the back of your hand in no time," He pinched Felix's side, giddy when his brother crooned at the touch, mumbling out weak little no's.

Overwhelmed, _humiliated_ , but Felix couldn't stop himself from wanting more.

For the next few weeks, Peter's study game continued. They'd leave after dark, driving off to the alley behind the library while Felix was bound in the car and alternatively tickled or pleasured. At the end of every session, Peter would fuse both together, overwhelming Felix till he forgot how to speak. Afterwards, Felix would sleep the next hour away while Peter cleaned him, wiped down the car, and hummed his favourite song to him.

"Battle in 1943 against Germany and the Soviet Union?" Peter cooed, lifting his lips for just a second before devouring Felix's cock again.

Felix moaned, voice heavy and low despite his usual tone, "Stalingrad," He said, throwing his head back and sighing as Peter took him deeper into his mouth. Felix aced his chemistry test so they decided to move on to history.

"That's the last question," Peter commented, shutting the book beside him. Felix's upper body was untouched. Felix scored perfectly, "You're getting good at this," Peter said, smirking as he kissed all along Felix's erection.

"Good teacher, good techniques," Felix replied, He spread his legs wider, toes curling over the leather seat, "It's your fault I get hard whenever I do chemistry tests."

Peter's eyes flashed with interest, darting up to look at his brother with intrigue, "Do you?" His hands glided over Felix's thighs, squeezing them lightly before sliding up to his ribs. Felix automatically tried to pull himself in, knowing exactly what was coming next but still unable to stop his breath from sputtering out of him unexpectedly. The car was filled with the sound of his laughter and the heat of his body, misting the windows with sweat as Peter simultaneously sucked him off.

"You're such a _good boy_ ," Peter crooned. Despite the fact that Peter was speaking, Felix swore something was sucking him off, tingling sensations riding up his cock and sending him into fits of pleasure. Yet, Peter was _speaking_ , "We should sneak out from class to do this. Seven hours of _this_ , every day, wouldn't that be fun?"

Every time Peter scraped his ribs, burrowed his fingers into his underarms, teased his belly till it was red and trembling, with every bark of laughter, the tension of exhaustion building in his chest, Felix felt himself _closer and closer_ to climax, phantom pleasure intertwined with the sensation of _tickling_.

Before Felix could inquire, he threw his head back and came harder than he ever had in that car. Peter hadn't touched his cock throughout the entre time.

 

At school, Felix proudly slid his perfect chemistry assignment into his folder. Peter's dubious studying methods had worked and his parents were no longer hounding him for a tutor. He fought the urge to smile like a fool, keeping a stoic expression under his hood as he tucked his books away in his locker.

"Gotcha!" Peter cried out, throwing his arms around Felix's body and tickling him under his sweater. Felix thrashed in surprise, overcome by a fit of giggles as Peter relentlessly teased him in front of his friends. To anyone, they'd be the perfect image of two friendly brothers.

Felix twisted away from his friends, squealing with laughter as he begged, "Stop that already," He whined. His eyes snapped wide open when Peter's hand slid out from under his sweater and groped at the front of his pants, their angle perfectly hiding his invasive touch from the students behind them.

As Peter expected, Felix was _rock hard_. He licked his lips at the delicious behaviour his _training_ had imposed on Felix, "Congratulations on your chemistry assignment," He said, smacking Felix on the back as a friendly gesture before backing away and walking off with his friends.

As soon as Felix shut his locker, he rushed into the bathroom and jerked himself off.


	6. Vibration

Peter could not wipe the smirk off his face as he watched Felix shuffle awkwardly, trying to force his legs to walk in a normal manner, "I love it when you wear a big sweater," Peter cooed, slowing down so he could watch Felix's hips twitch as he walked, "I could probably crawl into it while you're wearing it. Wouldn't that be fun?" Felix grumbled in reply, face hidden under his hood, "Don't be like that. You should _loosen up_ ," At those words, Peter reached into his jean pocket and twisted the knob on the controller, eyes shining as Felix groaned and nearly crumpled to the ground.

His hips were stuttering, the front of his pants tenting, Felix whined and grabbed onto Peter's shoulder for leverage, "I don't like it. I don't like it one bit."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Peter snickered, turning off the _vibrator_ using the remote control, "Come on, It'll be fun. I promise," He laughed when Felix draped himself over him, snuggling into Peter's neck affectionately in an attempt to persuade him, "Want me to go over the rules again?"

Felix glared at him, pouting excessively as he pushed his hips back, letting Peter grope his ass playfully.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself or remove that vibrator unless I give you the command, understand? If you're to come, it'll be from _my hands_ and no one else's," He waved the controller in front of him, Felix's orgasm would really be in his hands, "Do it for me, love. Please?"

As Peter expected, those words were all he needed. Lips pressed against his for a brief moment before breaking off to continue their trek to school, Felix submitted to Pan and left the vibrator deep inside of him. If there was anything Peter loved the most about Felix, it was his absolute devotion to him, how Felix would listen to no one but Peter.

Their relationship was most definitely not one-way, Peter always reminded himself. Felix had a tantalizing allure to him, something that drove Peter mad every time his brother dared to sway his hips in front of him, dared to wear tight jeans or just a towel when he came out from the shower. He'd spent too many nights aching for the lanky blond sleeping in the same room as him, too many nights seething whenever Felix stripped down in front of him while he was unable to reach out and fondle with him, forced to simply touch himself to satisfy his want.

Felix made Peter lose control and Peter hated it. To compensate, Felix had to lose control too; Peter reasoned as he spied on Felix during his math class and cranked up the vibration. He moaned silently, nipping at his lower lip as Felix stiffened in his seat, hips twitching. Had Peter been able to look at his face, no doubt it'd be blushing crimson.

_Just a little more…_

Felix bit down on his lip, his whole body trembling under his sweater as the vibrations came harder, jostling his hips. His cheeks heated up, his hood suddenly feeling suffocating but Felix wouldn't dare remove it in case someone caught his unintentionally lewd expression. He wanted to turn around, needed to know where Peter was watching him from, but found his body too sensitive to move, every single motion feeling like a heated caress from Peter's hands.

He lowered himself onto his desk, resting his forearms against the flat surface and trying his best to still his body despite the constant pleasure the vibrations bestowed on him. When Felix first let Peter put the vibrator inside him, he completely underestimated its effect on him. The hunk of plastic was barely bigger than this thumb attached to a battery pack which was now taped to his left thigh. He blamed Peter for perfectly perching it against his prostate.

Felix realized he had completely forgotten to take notes, fingers clenched into a fist instead to distract himself from the pleasure. He took a deep breath, gripping into his pen tightly and scrambling to catch up the notes he missed. Just a mere sentence in and the vibrations _got worse_ , Felix's entire body jolting as he threw his head back and dropped his pen to the floor. Everyone was staring at his bizarre reaction and Felix begged that they couldn't hear the vibrator inside of him. The rattling contraption was the only thing Felix could hear other than the rush of blood in his ears.

"Are you alright, Felix?" The teacher asked.

Felix collected his composure but was unable to stop his heavy breathing even when everyone was staring at him. He nodded, mouth pressed together tightly.

"Are you sure? You look a bit feverish."

 _Yes. I'm fine. Now shut up and leave me alone_. Felix gave a harsh nod, eyes on his notes as he scribbled into them. His jeans were feeling tighter. Felix knew the front was tenting and his sweater just barely covered his lap. More importantly, the tension in his body was unbearable and growing worse, his need for composure just barely restraining the heated pleasure forced upon his body. Barely fifteen minutes later, Felix left for a bathroom break, moving as carefully as he could to conceal the prominent bulge in his pants as he rushed towards the closest bathroom.

He needed relief right now. He was about to burst. His mind was fuzzy, everything he had learned in class utterly forgotten as everything drowned out except for that damned piece of plastic and metal pulsating inside of him. Loins on fire, threatening to climax right in the halls inside his jeans, Felix felt just the slightest bit of relief as he spotted the bathroom door and ran towards it.

Felix almost missed _Peter_ stepping around him with a smirk on his face, "Hello there," He leaned against the door, blocking Felix's entrance, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Move," Felix groaned out, hips beginning to stutter as pleasure robbed his legs of strength.

"You're breaking the rules," Peter answered his own question, "You're not allowed to pleasure yourself. Remember?"

Felix didn't care. He could barely think, "Move!" He said a bit louder, grabbing Peter's shoulder to shove him out of the way.

Peter tutted him, an absolutely dastardly smirk on his face as he pulled out the controller and cranked it up high. Felix couldn't stop the moan, barely able to cover it with a gasp as he tore away and crumpled against the lockers, his thighs trembling violently as the vibrator riled his body up, nerves on fire as he whined lightly with every breath.

"Naughty Felix," Peter chuckled, turning the vibrator back down when Felix looked like he was about to climax.

"P-Peter…I j- I…" Felix struggled to speak, unable to focus on anything other than the building pressure in his groin. He whined when Peter pressed in close, one hand behind Felix's head and culling him in till their foreheads touched.

Peter shushed him gently, turning the vibrator off so he could put the controller away and cup Felix's cheek with his free hand, "You're doing so well, _love_."

A tiny sigh came from Felix's lips, his expression suddenly softening at the pet name. He met Peter's eyes, his whole body beginning to relax as they stared at each other, "Really? Doing my best not to come is doing well?"

"Don't act like you don't enjoy our game. If you get through this whole day without touching yourself, I'll treat you to something fun back home," Peter snickered, releasing Felix and fixing his sweater, "Run along now. Teacher's probably wondering where you went," He watched Felix scan the hallway, adjusting the hem of his sweater over his lap before leaning in to share a kiss with Peter. He groaned softly, pulling away and trotting back to his class.

His game was not over, not by a long shot. Peter bided his time, waiting for the extended lunch period when Wendy had her rehearsal for their Spring Orchestra concert. He found Felix in the art room, as usual, busy studying a book on surrealist artists.

"Not hungry?" Peter said, taking a stool in front of Felix, "There's free snacks at the spring rehearsal."

Felix smirked, flipping the page absently, "Not interested in low fat sandwiches and discount fruit platters," He shot up suddenly, a low buzzing in his abdomen once more. He nipped at his bottom lip, peering at Peter through his eyelashes, "This again?"

Peter waved the controller in front of him, eyeing the bulge in Felix's pants. His brother had somehow miraculously willed his erection down since their last meeting but just the slightest bit of stimulation shot it right back up, "It'll be fun."

Shutting his book and tucking it into his bag, Felix followed Peter to the auditorium where the orchestra prepared at the front and a small crowd had gathered in the main room to watch. Immediately, Peter could feel Felix pulling back at the sight of the busy auditorium, all potential witnesses to his sinful desires.

"Come on," Peter nudged him on the elbow, dangling a key in front of him, "Wendy's brother is in the stage crew. We can watch on the balcony."

A gentle smile stretched across Felix's face in complete contrast to the raunchy heat building in his abdomen, pleasure just barely rippling his flesh. Pleased by Felix's own excitement, Peter walked his brother up the stairs and locked the balcony door behind them. It was just the two of them now, looking over the large auditorium which would soon be filled with loud, muffling music.

Peter took out the remote, smirking devilishly as he carefully turned the knob, watching Felix contort in his seat, shuddering as his jeans tented once more, "Kiddie gloves are off," Peter commented, brushing one hand against the side of Felix's jeans.

"There's people here…" Felix murmured, almost cooing like he was teasing Peter.

"No one will see us and once the orchestra plays, no one will hear you _scream_ ," Peter whispered into his ear, nipping on it quickly before pulling away. Wendy was still preparing in the back and no one else in the crowd would bother to look for him. In this paradoxical room, Peter and Felix were all alone and free to do as they wished.

Felix took a slow breath, grabbing onto the armrests on his chair as he fought through the low vibrations in his loins, "What do you want to do?"

In response, Peter pressed a kiss to his cheek, "If you can keep yourself from coming until the end of the rehearsal, I'll let you put that vibrator inside of me when we get home," Peter's eyes shone when Felix's expression darkened with lust, his eyes dilating and his teeth bared, "As long as you like, whenever you want."

Felix groaned as he shut his eyes, imagining Peter writhing in bed with pleasure while Felix sat back _and sketched him,_ memorizing every detail in pencil strokes and inked lines. He nodded quickly, both of them waiting not-so-patiently for the orchestra to start their first few notes.

Peter could see Felix in the corner of his eyes, his older brother's gaze flickering over to him periodically wondering if Peter was going to do anything. Several crescendos were hit yet Peter hadn't touched the knob at all, simply holding the controller in a still hand with a stoic face. Felix swallowed lightly, crossing his legs in an attempt to distract himself from the heat of his groin.

It was nearly halfway through the performance and Peter had yet to make a move. Letting his guard down, just as Peter planned, Felix reached into his backpack to check the time on his phone. The moment his phone left the contents of his bag, Felix's back straightened tightly, his head thrown back in a breathy moan, phone clattering to the floor as Peter twisted the knob to _max._

Felix's hands flew over his mouth, muffling his moans as his hips stuttered wildly, bucking back involuntarily to the vibrator lodged inside of him. He slumped in his seat, hiding himself behind the seat in front of him while his entire body began to thrash lightly, " _Oh god…_ " He whined quietly, his erection starting to _throb_ under his increasingly tight jeans. He couldn't bear it, the tension was too much. Felix kept one hand over his mouth to silence himself while the other hand shakily unbuttoned his jeans, loosening his pants to let his erection spring out.

He shuddered, Peter's hand suddenly over his crotch holding his jeans closed, "Ah, ah," Felix stared at him pleadingly, letting a small whining moan slip past his lips, "Are you giving up already? Can't take a little hunk of plastic inside of you?" Felix couldn't find the strength to glare, eyes clouded over with lust, "Want me to help? I can _turn it off right now_."

To be robbed of pleasure right at the edge of climax, Felix paled at the thought. He lifted his hand from his crotch, willing himself not to give into his primal desires and jerk himself off to completion. Peter slouched in his seat, legs crossed and chin resting on one hand as he watched Felix with the grace of a boy-tyrant. He tossed the controller up and down in his free hand, snickering lightly as Felix remained slouched in his seat. He loved watched his hips jitter on their own as if it was possessed. To an extent, his hips _were_ possessed but not by any supernatural means.

"H-How much…" Felix could barely choke out words, whimpers dribbling from his lips as he forced himself not to come. He couldn't hear the music, the sound of blood rushing in his ears silencing all else.

"They're almost done," Peter replied coolly, eyes peering over to the shuddering, heated mess beside him, "Just a little more," The music was picking up, the whole auditorium boomed with the sound of drums, trumpets, violins, loud enough to cover Felix's arousing voice. It seemed almost a crime but Peter didn't mind, not when he had such a delectable sight to enjoy himself with.

Peter stared at the controller curiously, wondering if there was anything else he could do. He took the knob into his hands, twisting it down slowly and watching at the shuddering of Felix's hips slowed, his face still red-hot but no longer twisted up. He began to regret not letting Felix at least roll his pants down to his knees. He'd make do with the very prominent bulge caused by his pants tenting up over his cock.

"P-Peter?" Felix murmured, curious.

Peter smiled at him, too kindly, too brotherly, as he stroked his sweat soaked hair. He twisted the knob up sharply, switching the vibrator to maximum speed for just a second and watching Felix's entire body jolt in the seat. Desperate to see that reaction once more, Peter kept up a cruel pattern, twisting the knob back and forth to see Felix thrashing in the air, hips jolting up in a pattern defined by his hands as if an invisible man was fucking Felix senseless. It indulged the voyeur in Peter that always wanted to simply observe Felix fucked by another man without having a third party getting involved. Addicted to how Felix's eyes would roll backwards with each spike, how his tongue and slipped out from his lips, Peter felt his own jeans tightened as he continued a savage pace with the controller.

Unable to control himself anymore, Felix moaned freely as the vibrator rattled inside of him in bursts of heat and pleasure, the break between vibrations tricking his body into relaxing only for a spike of pleasure to startle him. The only thing preventing anyone from noticing his lewd noises was the orchestra reaching yet another crescendo and both his hands clasped tightly over his mouth.

Felix threw an arm forward, hooking around Peter's shoulders and pulling himself close. He crushed his face into Peter's neck, his whole body shuddering as he came harder than he ever had. He'd spent _hours_ denying his orgasm and to finally come in a room filled with potential witnesses, Felix's mind shut down.

Peter bit down his own moan when he heard Felix wailing into his neck, guttural and primal, completely unlike the controlled, husky groans Felix would makes during sex. Even after his orgasm, Felix's hips continued to stutter weakly, soft, little mewls slipping from Felix's mouth. Peter reached down Felix's stomach, grabbing at his crotch and loving the sudden jolt in Felix's body and the dampness bleeding through the fabric.

"You lost," Peter whispered into Felix's ear, "Points for effort."

One final flute player closed off the performance. The crowd clapped eagerly while Felix collapsed into his seat and breathed erratically. His whole body was twitching, tingling with pleasure even without the vibrator active inside of him.

"You should get going," Peter said, putting the controller away and stroking absently at the bulge in his own pants, "Wendy might come up here to ask how she was. You don't want her to catch you all hot and bothered now, do you?"

With no fire to snark back, Felix simply nodded and obediently left through the back door, slipping out of the auditorium first and running to the closest bathroom before anyone else even left.

A mad grin on his face, Peter reclined in his seat and watched the musicians disperse on stage. The image of Felix undone by ecstasy was too much to handle. Even without touching him, Felix was always somehow able to make Peter hard as a rock. Not even the most vile of thoughts could make Peter lower his erection. The last thing he wanted as for Wendy and his friends to catch him with an inexplicable erection in the balcony. Peter stood up suddenly, dashing down the stairs and deciding to join Felix in the bathroom…

 

A thunderstorm boomed outside. Felix had his sleeping mask and cotton balls again, sleeping blissfully while Peter watched him intriguingly. He wondered what it'd be like fucking Felix blindfolded, gagged, ears stuffed with cotton, simply robbed of all senses except for his touch. He crawled into Felix's bed, arms hugging around his waist as Felix hummed with inquiry and removed one cotton ball.

"Yes?" He asked sleepily.

Peter said nothing, pretending to doze off against his back. The moment Felix placed the cotton ball back in his ear and _just_ barely dozed off, Peter reached into his back drawer for the vibrator. Felix awoke to something cold and hard being abruptly stuffed into his ass.

" _Damn it, Peter_. Now?" Felix grumbled, trying to squirm out from Peter's grasp, "When are you ever not horny?"

Peter shrugged weakly, fingers still burrowing inside of Felix, "I'm a growing boy."

Rolling his eyes yet giving in as he always did, Felix rolled onto his back and spread his legs, welcoming Peter between them.


	7. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con warning

_3:00 AM_.

The red numbers on the clock flashed in front of Peter's eyes. He couldn't catch a wink of sleep, simply laying on his bed alternating between staring at the clock and _Felix's empty bed._ Last he saw of his brother was at school, pestering him while he was working on a sculpture for class. When dinner came, Peter's mother claimed that Felix was eating out with a friend.

_"Felix is coming home after dinner, right?"_

He hated how his parents laughed at his remark. No, he isn't being a cute, nosy little brother. He wanted Felix home _now_. Peter wrapped the sheets around himself appearing like a cocoon as his eyes remained locked on the clock. He shouldn't be caring. He'll make plans with Wendy tomorrow, all-day plans, that end with fine champagne courtesy of Wendy's parents. If he can't have Felix at night then Felix can't have Peter for the day. _That'll show Felix!_

_…And yet._ Peter bit down on his lip, unable to quell the uneasiness that came whenever Felix was out of his grasp. He looked to his phone; Felix hadn't replied yet. The last text was made by Peter, an innocent "where are u" promptly _ignored_ by Felix and Peter hadn't the humility to message him again.

_Felix doesn't have friends. Who is he going out with_? _Why would Felix go out without me?_

No, no, no, no, no! Peter was _not_ getting jealous. He did _not_ need Felix. Who cared what his idiot older brother was doing? Peter burrowed into his pillow, glaring at the clock as he imagined Felix getting stood up at a theatre, thrown out of a restaurant, laughed at by his classmates after falling for a cruel prank. Felix would not be having fun without him.

Lost in his horrible thoughts, Peter nearly missed the door creaking open downstairs. There was a shuffle of heavy feet, shoes kicked onto the floor. He heard his mother speak, unintelligible murmurs downstairs. No doubt she had gone down to check the noise and judging for her calm voice, Peter figured that it must've been Felix. He forced himself not to react, shuffling under his blankets and pretending to sleep as he heard Felix climb up the stairs slowly.

Felix opened the door carefully, quiet so as not to wake Peter from his slumber. He gently placed his backpack on the ground, stripping down to his boxers and a thin tank top before slipping under his sheets and rolling onto his side. In mere moments, Felix had fallen asleep, his gentle snoring acting as an indication. Peter lifted himself from his bed, _glaring_ at Felix, before quietly leaping into Felix bed and wrestling him into the sheets.

Felix sputtered as he awoke, limbs tangled in the blankets as he thrashed madly, Peter's hands all over him at once before finally settling tightly around his neck while the other was behind his head, shoving it forward uncomfortably.

"P-Peter…!" Felix coughed out, struggling as his brother flattened him onto the bed, nose pushed into an awkward angle, "What the hell!"

"You're a terrible brother," Peter cooed, "I had a nightmare and you weren't there to hold my hand."

Even in the dark, Peter could see Felix rolling his eyes languidly, "You'll survive," He squirmed when Peter tightened his hold, crushing him tighter into the sheets, "Can we…do this tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

" _No_ ," Peter snapped back, voice low and dark for just a moment. He could smell alcohol on Felix, just enough to know that he had a couple drinks but not too much, "Didn't know the school was open that late."

"Peter, _please_?" Felix knew what was coming. He hadn't the energy for Peter's intimate interrogation, "It was nothing. I promise," He sighed in relief as Peter removed his arms around his head, sliding down so he could latch onto his thin waist and snuggle his older brother like a teddy bear. Felix knew better than to let his guard down so he simply waited, wide awake, for Peter's hands to slip under his clothes and grope him. Felix shoved Peter back with a huff, "Stop it. _I mean it._ "

Peter immediately scuttled up against Felix's back after being shoved off, back to snuggling him excessively while his hands caressed his entire body, "Why can't you tell me what you were doing?"

"You'd take it the wrong way," Felix mumbled, squirming uncomfortably in Peter's hands. He sighed heavily, knowing that there'd be no easy way out of this, "I was out with a friend. There was a Salvador Dali exhibit. He had extra tickets so I went with him."

Peter rested his pout on Felix's shoulder, eyes narrowing as he pondered. _Felix doesn't have any friends_ , "Who was it?"

"J-Just a friend from art class. You wouldn't know him."

Peter knew everyone in school. It seemed odd that Felix wouldn't be aware of this, "Say his name."

A heavy sigh, "He told me not to tell you."

"And I'm telling you to tell me," Peter grumbled, disproportionately _enraged_ when Felix hesitated to reply, " _Felix_ …"

Another sigh and a couple mumbled obscenities later, Felix scraped his hands over his face and replied, "John Darling."

For a brief moment, Peter thought Felix was kidding. He sputtered with laughter, sitting up in bed as the utterly impossible image of clean and proper John Darling on a gallery date with grungy, cold Felix, "You're kidding?"

Felix shook his head, once more squirming out from Peter's grasp so he could lay on his side in bed while Peter barked with laughter, "Can we go to sleep now?"

There were still questions left unanswered and Peter had no intention of letting up, "What were you doing out with him so late?"

"Goddamn it, can we do this tomorrow?" Felix asked, irritation slowly building up and only worsening when Peter flopped back on top of him.

Peter couldn't let the image go, couldn't stop imagining how everyone else reacted to the perfect Darling brother walking around with a shut-in like Felix. The smile on his face was too wide to be kind as he laughed heartlessly at the image, "He probably took you back home, didn't he? Broke out a bottle of white wine. You slept with him right?" He felt Felix stiffen in his grasp, "I knew it! How was it? Did you know he's the only virgin in his family? All thumbs, I bet. Like a kid cramming his hand into a cookie jar-"

_"Shut up._ It was nothing like that. _"_

For once, Peter was speechless. Felix never… never fought back, never yelled at him with such adamant disgust. He stared at Felix through the darkness, eyes locked on and waiting for Felix to waver and pull away like he always did. Felix didn't move. Felix wouldn't back down. _He was standing up for John against Peter_.

Unacceptable, Peter fought the anger sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach, "…you're cheating on me."

" _Peter,_ don't," Felix growled, "We didn't sleep together. I swear," Peter wouldn't give and that infuriated Felix, "You have no right to call me out on this. You've been dating Wendy for years and I never-" Felix cut himself off, shutting his eyes briefly to let the pain pass. He turned away, glaring into the darkness, "Stop being a _brat_."

That was enough. Peter _lunged_ at Felix and knocked him onto the ground, crushing his body as their faces smashed together, lip nearly splitting when his mouth collided into Felix's teeth. Felix hit the floor hard, his skull slammed against the hard wood floor as the room began to spin around him. He barely registered Peter laying flush across his body, arms and legs wrapped around him tightly as he devoured Felix's lips hungrily.

He could feel Felix struggling beneath him, trying to tear his lips away and shoving at his shoulders. Peter refused to relent, taking hold of Felix's hair and driving his tongue deeper into his mouth, determined to break Felix's resolve with lust. The moment Felix stopped fighting back, hands threading themselves through Peter's hair, the younger boy knew he had won.

Snarling, rage and lust building up inside of him, Felix rolled Peter onto the floor, took Peter by the face, and wrestled with his tongue inside Peter's mouth. He refused to give his brother any ground, forcing his entire tongue into Peter's mouth and tangling them together in a heated dance. Peter took him by the face, encouraging Felix to continue before sinking his nails into his cheeks, _a warning_ if Felix continued his assault. As Peter desired, Felix refused to relent and crushed Peter further into the wood floor.

Unwilling to be outdone, Peter took Felix's shirt in his hands and ripped it in two, toeing off Felix's boxers simultaneously. Felix didn't bother undressing Peter, simply yanking up his shirt to reveal his chest and lowering his shorts just enough to expose Peter's half hard cock, aroused by the _violence_ in Felix's actions.

Had the situation been just _slightly_ different, Peter would have gladly let Felix take out his frustrations on him, driving him into the wood floor and fucking him till he couldn't stand. However, in those hungry, thorough kisses, Peter tasted cranberries, the same cranberry flavour that Wendy used in her lip balm. Felix may not have slept with John but _something_ happened and Peter wasn't going to let that pass.

There were no coy remarks, no pillow talk that always left Felix swooning in the sheets, Peter rolled Felix onto the floor, spread his legs apart forcefully, and shoved himself bareback right down to the bristles. The door was still open and the roughness of his actions left Felix wailing weakly. To hell with their parents, if they were to walk in on them right now, Peter wouldn't care at all.

 

The cold wood floor was the first thing Felix registered when he awoke. There were birds chirping outside which meant it was still early. He blinked several times, eventually realizing that he was laying on the floor buck naked. He shot up immediately, yanking his blanket off from his bed to cover his body. He was so exhausted last night, his memories had trouble straightening themselves out.

_"You're cheating on me_."

_Ah. Right._ Peter's tantrum, which led to the two fucking like animals on the ground. He reached between his legs, feeling dried come flaking between them. Peter didn't use a condom and judging from the soreness, he probably didn't use much lubricant either. If his parents caught him before he woke up, he didn't know what they would do.

Felix looked to Peter as he pulled his blanket off the bed and covered himself. Peter didn't bother laying him back in bed. He simply fucked him till he passed out and slipped off on his own, all because Felix went out with someone else. The thought of it was unbearable. Unable to stand being in the same room as Peter, Felix dressed himself with spare sleeping wear, collected his sheets and pillows, and moved onto the living room couch.

 

"Stop ignoring me," Peter said for the umpteenth time as Felix promptly continued to ignore him, concentrating on his sketchbook instead. He glanced around briefly, checking to make sure his mother was still in the shower, "If you didn't want to have sex yesterday, you should've just said so."

The lead in his pencil snapped against the sheets, Felix pressing too hard against it as his whole body tensed with rage. He shut his eyes, counting backwards to calm himself. This was what Peter wanted, to rile Felix up and hopefully end their argument with another bout of spontaneous, rough sex, driving Felix into exhaustion when he'd be forced to give in. He needed to stay calm, needed to keep ignoring him. Nothing pissed Peter off more than being _ignored_.

"I could've brought you to the Dali exhibit. You should've just asked," Peter grumbled, folding his arms and sitting back on the couch while Felix remained still in the La-Z-boy, knees up on the foot rest balancing the sketchbook on his lap, "John Darling is sooo boring. Michael is way more fun to hang around," He fisted his hands together, grinding down on his teeth, "Stop ignoring me already!"

Felix said nothing at all, simply darkening the lines in his sketch of the living room, minus Peter pacing around here and there. He would not waver, simply spending his weekend with chores, leisure, while Peter would follow after him like a puppy trying to goad a reaction from him, usually anger but Peter occasionally tried a couple jokes to coax laughter from his brother.

Unfortunately for Peter, their parents paid them no mind which meant he couldn't get them to _force_ Felix to talk to him. He promptly threw himself onto Felix's lap, knocking his sketchbook out of the way with a smug look before getting shoved right back to the floor. Felix didn't even look at him as he collected his sketchbook from the ground and resumed his drawing.

"Felix, I'm warning you," Peter grumbled as he stood up, "Don't make me do it."

Felix rolled his eyes, tired of his idle threats. Felix would give no quarter, simply flipping the page and starting on a sketch of the new house plant.

Sobbing, loud and exaggerated, tore Felix out from his concentration, "Felix hates me!" Peter cried out, bawling into his hands like a six-year old loud enough for his parents to hear in the next room. Felix heard them shut off the oven, heard them shuffling around and murmuring at Peter's spontaneous tantrum.

"Goddamn it," Felix hissed, leaping off the couch, grabbing Peter by the wrist, and rushing both of them back into their room. He slammed the door shut, glaring at Peter who had promptly ceased his tears and returned to an arrogant smirk, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Peter folded his arms, the crocodile tears staining his cheeks did nothing to lessen his imposing stature, "You should have talked to me," He narrowed his eyes when Felix sat down on the bed, refusing to look at Peter, "Why were you out with John?"

"I told you already," Felix said, rubbing at his forehead, "He had extra tickets to the Dali exhibit and both his siblings were busy."

"Why did he ask you?"

Felix shrugged, "I don't know. He was working on his art project the last few weeks; we started chatting whenever we worked after class; he had no one else to bring to the exhibit."

"I could've brought you if you wanted to go," Peter said, looking down at Felix who remained seated on the bed.

"He just happened to have the tickets," Felix rebutted, "It's not like I would have went if we had to line up and buy them," He didn't like how Peter refused to sit, refused to look him at the same level, "Can you sit down? I'm not talking to you like this."

Peter huffed first but obliged, sitting far too close beside him, "Where were you after you left the gallery?" He made an effort to breathe in Felix's space, sit with his leg draped over his brothers.

"Can you _stop-_ " Felix tried to stand only for Peter's hand to take him by the wrist and hold him down. He shuddered at the touch, his strength robbed from. He couldn't fight Peter, couldn't yell at him; he couldn't ever risk _losing him_ , "I-I went over to his home. We had some wine, talked a bit…" He paused, swallowing weakly, "I took a nap and he drove me home after I woke up. That's it."

"You hesitated."

Felix shut his eyes, raking a hand through his hair, "He wanted to know if I was seeing anyone."

"You kissed him."

"Why are you-"

Peter cut him off with a glare, his hand tightening around his wrist, "Because you did. I could taste the lip balm the Darlings use on you. _You're cheating on me._ "

Peter hadn't yet realized the line he had crossed for daring to bring up the taste of lip balm on Felix's lips. His older brother stiffened on the bed, expression hardening, unable to stop himself before he straight up _exploded_ , "Fuck you Peter."

At his condemnation, Peter was taken aback. He tried to stand but Felix shoved him back down, rising to his feet and snarling at him, "You get to sleep with Wendy all you want, you kiss her in public, take her on dates, everyone knows about the two of you and you'll probably get some fucking entry in some fucking yearbook for being fucking High School Sweethearts. And I _never_ say anything about it," Peter didn't know how to react. He'd never seen Felix so infuriated, "I go out with John for one night and you start treating me like shit."

"It's _different_ ," Peter snapped.

"How? How is it different?" Felix replied, "Because you tell me _Wendy means nothing_? Do you think John means more to me than you do? Haven't I proved that you mean the most to me?" Felix picked up his sweater, took his backpack with him and stuffed his sketchbook inside, "I trusted you even when you were balls deep in that Darling girl. You can't even trust me for going out one night."

Peter stood, rushing over to him and grabbing onto his backpack to stop him, "Where are you going?"

"Let go," Felix replied, voice low and threatening. He gasped when Peter's arms suddenly looped around him, restraining his own arms against his side, "What the hell!" He gasped again when Peter threw them both onto his bed, wrestling Felix down on the sheets. The older boy thrashed harder, suddenly frantic at their position.

"You're not leaving until I'm done," Peter said, desperate to keep Felix in the room with him.

"Let go or I'll shout for mom and dad," Felix growled, "I mean it."

Peter held him down, straddled his hips when Felix kicked him in the side, "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain!" Felix blurted out, "You won't let me have friends because you don't trust me yet I'm supposed to sit there and take it when you're having fun outside. And when I try to go out on my own, you _force yourself on me_ and expect me to just accept that?"

"I didn't force-" Peter cut himself off, realizing that Felix's anger _should_ be far worse. He deserved to storm out, deserved to condemn Peter for the rest of his life, but Felix restrained himself for Peter's sake.

_I forced him?_ Last night was a blur. Waiting for Felix the entire night exhausted him, frustrated him, and when Felix walked in, Peter hadn't the temperament to restrain himself. He knew he lashed out, knew he forced Felix onto the ground and fucked him raw on the floor of their room like rutting dogs. _Felix reached for him_ , groped him, reciprocated him until he _passed out from exhaustion_ and Peter kept going, finishing himself off and leaving Felix bared and aching on the floor.

Backing off, Peter sat on his heels at the foot of the bed, swallowing the dryness in his mouth, "I-I…"

Felix twisted away, still bitter, "I don't want to hear it."

" _I'm sorry,_ " The apology was foreign on Peter's lips. He sounded more like a boy who had broken his brother's toy, his pouty lips and round eyes did nothing to change that. Felix almost pulled away, tired of Peter's half-apologies and manipulation. His breath hitched when Peter crawled onto his body. He stiffened till Peter laid his head on his chest, pressing his cheek softly against the fabric of his shirt, "I really am. _Really._ "

No ill will sensed, Felix shut his eyes and forced himself to relax. His hand came up, stroking Peter's soft brown locks as if he were a disgruntled cat. Peter remained still, hands firmly in the sheets and not wandering on Felix's body as they usually did. It took a good thirty minutes before the two finally calmed enough to speak. From his position, Peter could hear Felix's heartbeat slow down to a normal pace.

"Why can't you trust me?" Felix whispered, still stroking Peter's hair, "I did kiss John, yes, but he means nothing to me."

Peter wasn't sure if he should speak the truth, "It's… I do trust you," He paused, contemplating his words before realizing that Peter _deserved_ the truth. He swallowed again, "When I think about anyone else touching you, it drives me mad. I can't think of anything else when I don't know where you are," He pushed himself up, staring into Felix's face with needy, desperate eyes. He was gripping so tightly into the sheets, his knuckles had gone white, confused by the emotions that gripped him.

Felix was meant to be a conquest, just an amusement the moment his parents brought home his new older brother. Yet, the older they got, the more dirty secrets they shared under the anticipation of getting caught, Peter grew so very attached to him. It wasn't love, soft, vulnerable, and pathetic; Peter wasn't capable of it, but this was pretty damn close.

"I don't want you to hate me," Peter whispered, fearing that he had no choice in the matter.

Felix sighed, lolling his head back on the pillow and pursing his lips, "I don't want you to touch me for a while. Okay?" It was punishment and therapy, giving Felix time to let Peter's harsh touches fade from memory.

Peter promptly nodded, sitting up tall before returning to his bed. Felix smiled lightly to him, the pain still visible but no longer unbearable. He took his sketchbook from his bag, flipping the page and starting a new drawing of their room. Peter stayed where he was, watching Felix without any indication of boredom.

Had it been anyone else, Peter wouldn't have given them a second chance, would've scorned them before proceeding to ruin their lives. The thought of doing that to Felix made Peter sick. Peter had no idea when Felix had wormed his way so deeply and poisonously into his heart.

_'I love you'_ were simply words that Peter would never say but if he ever did in a genuine tone, he knew who they'd be for.


	8. Boiling Point

_Perfect_ , Peter hummed, resting his chin on his knuckles as he examined Felix's ass perfectly perched on a stool as he worked on his painting for the art show. Felix was a year older than him so rarely was he allowed to sit in and _ogle_ during any of his classes. Luckily, the biyearly art show was coming up and the art room became an open studio for any students submitting their work and Wendy was busy at band practice with one of her brothers.

Eyes moving upward, Peter watched Felix's careful movements, his wrists delicately twisting with each stroke of paint. The paintbrush moved like it was a part of his flesh, all positions careful and deliberate, no energy wasted. From where Peter sat, he could tell Felix was painting a jungle landscape of sorts, glossy-leaved trees glistening with dew as stars twinkled down from the night sky and reflected on the shallow puddles in the dirt. _Breathtaking_ was the only way Peter could describe it. Felix's attention to detail was something both Peter and his artworks could appreciate.

Artistic, elegant, and meticulous were traits that few people could see in the distant, stony-faced boy. Peter bit down on his lip as his eyes wandered back down, watching Felix's worn jeans tightened as the boy crossed his legs. _Add sexually capable to that list as well_. He lowered himself on the table when Felix stood from his seat to wash his brushes off. Peter figured he reserved a short period during the lunch hour to eat a quick snack before his next class would start. _Perfect time for a small excursion…_

Careful to avoid Felix's line of sight, Peter carefully followed his brother out of the room, _stalking him_ to his locker and formulating a plan as Felix put his art supplies away. He'd been admiring his ass for quite a while. It was due time he got to enjoy it. He hummed again, wondering if there'd be enough time for a quickie or if it'd bleed into their next period class.

Figuring that next period was probably not an important class, Peter decided to act and promptly waited for a meddling crew of jocks to pass by before making a move on Felix. He acted like he was busy with his phone, waiting for the split second they'd pass by so he could sneak up behind Felix and cop a feel.

The gang of stocky boys stopped in front of him. Peter's brows furrowed in confusion but quickly slackened when he heard a heavy _clang_ against the metal lockers.

" _Freak._ "

After a bit of laughter and a few jeering remarks, the boys moved on, revealing Felix crumpled to the ground rubbing at his head. A fierce glare was in his eyes, unblinking as he tracked the jocks till they left the hallway. As soon as they did, Felix got to his feet slowly and collected his things, his expression stoic as usual. He looked _calm_ despite the blatant attack, and Peter was happy to see his beloved brother so strong but before Peter could even react, Felix grabbed his things and nearly sprinted to the stairwell, opting to eat his lunch _in the basement_.

 

"How was lunch today?" Peter asked, sitting cross-legged on his bed while Felix placed his painting up on an easel.

Felix looked to him, confused, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just do. I was so bored," Peter replied, "You had your stupid art project and Wendy was at her rehearsal. Most of our boys skip the afternoon."

Felix huffed, sitting back and staring at his painting, "My art project is not stupid," The painting was lacking just a bit of red to offset the heavy use of cold colours, "What about Devin?"

"What _about_ Devin?" Peter replied,

"He doesn't skip with the rest of the boys," Felix replied, "Real academic and all."

Peter threw himself backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and sputtering out a sarcastic huff. Despite his disapproval of Devin, the real reason he hadn't spent the lunch with him was because he completely forgot about the boy. He made a mental note to eat lunch with him sometime during the week just to cement their friendship.

"So, what about you?" Peter persisted.

Felix shrugged, "Worked on my painting. Ate a sandwich."

From his callous tone, Peter would've never imagined Felix was assaulted. He didn't like that Felix was hiding things from him, the frown on his face betraying the truth. He shook it off quickly, returning an equally deceptive smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder, "I was wrong. Your painting isn't stupid."

The smile on Felix's face and the handjob afterwards only made Peter appreciate it more.

 

The lettermen jackets dressed upon boys built like trees were easily distinguishable from the crowd. Peter spotted the boys who attacked Felix right away, watching how they eyed Felix but immediately dismissed him when they saw Peter beside him. Felix had no reaction, Peter noted, the boy simply marching into school.

Despite Wendy being free for lunch, Peter opted to watch Felix during the lunch hour again, claiming that Felix had been having some issues with their parents and wanted to talk in private. He was once again in the art room, watching Felix paint but unable to ogle at him shamelessly. He hid once more, waited once more, till Felix left in the last fifteen minutes for lunch.

If only Felix went to Peter first then he wouldn't have to eat in the dingy basement with the mold and dust. Peter watched Felix from afar, how his brother was perched on a broken desk eating a sandwich with a forlorn look in his eye. In front of Peter, he'd always have the perfect mask to please him but when he was truly alone, his weakness bled through.

Felix gasped when he saw Peter coming towards him. He leapt off the broken desk, brushing the crumbs off his sweater and donning a neutral expression, "Peter," He was startled when Peter said nothing, charging forward and grabbing at his forearms, walking him backwards into the wall and crushing their lips together. Felix groaned into the heated kiss, shutting his eyes as he felt Peter's tongue slip past his lips and tangle with his own. His hands shot up immediately when Peter released him, one resting on the small of Peter's back while the other weaved into his hair, pulling him in closer.

" _Peter…_ " Felix murmured when Peter broke off, resting their foreheads together so they could still breathe each other in. He moaned when Peter cupped his face, his hands resting on top of Peter's so he could caress his wrist.

Peter lapped at his lips, relishing the taste of Felix upon them, "Who are you hiding from?"

Felix's body stiffened, his eyes suddenly wide and unfocused. A lie quivered on his lips, a straight-up denial fresh in his mind, yet as Peter continued to stare into his eyes with loving passion, Felix found himself unable to resist. He swallowed weakly, lowering Pan's hands and sitting back on the desk with his feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Tomas," Felix said weakly, "He knows."

Peter followed him down, sitting beside him as he swung his legs back and forth, "Knows what?"

" _Us_. He knows _us_ ," Felix replied, crumpling over, "I-I don't know how. He just knows a-and he wants me to _admit it in front of everyone_."

Peter furrowed his brows, analyzing Felix's situation as he babbled on. The fact that Tomas hadn't brought this up to Peter meant he hadn't actually caught them in the act. It must've just been a ploy, something to label Felix a freak and deem him an "appropriate" victim. How Tomas picked such an accurate pressure point was uncanny but most likely a coincidence.

"I won't talk. I promise," Felix replied, clearly shaken but trying to keep up a strong expression, "Whatever he does to me, I won't say a thing. Just, _please don't get involved._ "

Peter flinched, "What?"

"Don't get involved," Felix said, firmer, "I don't need my _little brother_ standing up for me. I can take care of myself," He could tell from the stony look in Peter's eyes that his dear brother would be doing no such thing, "Damn it, Peter. Just listen to me for once!"

Huffing, folding his arms in exasperation, Peter reluctantly obliged, "Fine," He grumbled, promising to let Felix take care of this.

Felix knew how to fight; he'd gotten into plenty brutal fights amongst the Lost Boys. Yet, Tomas was getting away with it all because he supposedly knew Felix's darkest secret. Peter wanted to trust Felix to take care of his situation but he knew there was nothing Felix could do alone. Peter watched from afar, watched his beloved brother cower when Tomas or any of his friends came by.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked as Peter slammed his locker shut, lips twisted into a snarl as he glared into the walls. She peered over his shoulder, catching Tomas shoving Felix against the lockers violently while no one did anything to stop him, "Peter, stop him!"

Peter grimaced, "Felix told me not to do anything."

Rolling her eyes, Wendy pushed past Peter and broke the two apart, Tomas willingly backing off at the sight of Wendy. He spat a couple cruel words at Felix before breaking off, briskly leaving the hallway as the bystanders began to dissipate. Peter watched Wendy try to comfort Felix, helping him gather his things before Felix snarled at her and tore away.

"What did he say?" Peter asked when Wendy came back.

Wendy looked distraught and somewhat annoyed, "He told me to mind my own business."

Back home, Felix remained at the foot of his bed, staring at his painting on its easel. Peter noted the corner was scuffed, no doubt during his tussle with Tomas. Although Peter paid it no mind, Felix couldn't keep his eyes off it, his fingers constantly coming up to wipe at the blackened mark as if he could erase it.

"Felix-"

"Tell Wendy to back off," Felix snapped, angry but not at her or Peter, "I don't need a _girl_ standing up for me."

Peter swallowed, "You aren't handling this," He said, pulling Felix away from his painting and watching at Felix thrashed under his hold, Peter accidentally putting pressure on his bruised joint, "I'll get the boys in on this. We'll confront him and-"

" _Please_ ," Felix pleaded, staring into Peter's eyes, "Don't get involved."

"Why?" Peter snapped, "You like getting pushed around? You like having people laugh at you everywhere you go."

Felix looked pained but Peter wouldn't relent, furious that Felix refused his order, " _No._ I just don't want you involved with _this_ ," His eyes were weak but honest, "I have to take care of this on my own."

Peter's lips twisted once more, "You're not taking care of it at all."

He knew Felix had nothing to say. As good a brawler as he was, Felix couldn't take on five senior athletes at once, especially if they took him by surprise. Peter wanted to tear the room apart, wanted to throw Felix onto the bed and fuck both of them senseless. Felix was _his_ and he had every right to intervene on anything in his older brother's life, especially if he was in danger. Yet, for Felix's sake, for sentiment that Peter could easily mistaken for true love, Peter stepped back and waited. He had plenty of latent rage he eagerly burned away by pressing kisses all over Felix's bruises. He promised himself he'd wait on Felix's word till it was impossible for him to ignore.

Till one day, Felix didn't come home.

Last Peter had seen of him, Felix was in the art room finishing his portrait with a matte varnish. It was well past dinner and Felix was no where to be seen. Peter checked his phone, Felix's last message to him a simple "see u in a bit" two hours ago.

 _What happened?_ Peter shut his eyes and held his phone to his forehead. He even called Wendy, checking if Felix was hanging out with John again. If Felix wasn't home in thirty minutes, he'd head down to the school and look for him. He swore this to himself as he eyed the alarm clock at the head of the bed. _Thirty minutes_ , and no more. Fortunately, at the ten minute mark, Peter heard his front door open, heard his parents crying out in relief as their adopted son marched in and climbed up the stairs silently.

Peter kept his eyes on his stoic brother as he entered the room, eyes glazed over, nibbling at his bottom lip. He tossed his bag aside, sitting down on the edge of his bed facing away from Peter as he carefully took his sweater off.

"Felix?" Peter murmured. His brother didn't reply, simply stripping down and sitting at the edge of his bed silently. He eyed his backpack and then the empty easel, "Where's your painting?"

Felix flinched, his shoulders tensing, head tucking downward. The moment Peter stood up, Felix bolted from his bed and ran into the bathroom. Peter heard an echo of his parents calling to him, asking him what had happened to Felix. Peter heard none of it, the pounding of blood rushing through his veins muffling all.

 

The night was pitch black save for the faint glow of a smartphone in the distance. Peter scowled at the silhouette of a stocky young man with a chiseled chin standing at the front of the school, exactly where a text from "Wendy" told him to meet.

"Peter?" Tomas said, putting his phone away, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He was confused, as Peter expected. No doubt Tomas was probably expecting Wendy Darling dolled up and eager to cheat on her boyfriend as the text described. Any fool could fake a text message.

Peter smiled at him, behaving too friendly to be genuine, "Wendy won't be seeing you tonight."

The athletic boy's expression immediately soured, "Hey man. She texted _me_. I wasn't hitting on your girl."

"Not what I'm here for," Peter replied, "I'm here about my brother," Tomas had the audacity to _smirk_ at the mention of Felix. Peter's hands nearly trembled with barely suppressed rage, "What's so funny?"

"Look, we were just fooling around, alright?" Tomas said, "We don't mean anything by it."

"Where's his painting?" Peter said, voice growing cold and detached.

Tomas looked confused, "He must've dropped it or something. I don't know."

 _Dropped it?_ Felix worked day and night on that painting. Even though he never voiced it aloud, Peter knew Felix wanted his artwork to be the star of the art show. Art was the only thing Felix would never be a recluse about. If Tomas was telling the truth, that Felix simply _dropped_ his painting, then something terrifying must've driven Felix away.

"What did you do to him?" Peter growled, his anger no longer veiled.

Tomas shrugged, the gesture innocent despite the obnoxiously irritated look on his face, "Nothing," He snarled when Peter took him by the collar, immediately puffing out his chest and shoving at the shorter boy, "Get the hell of me! I didn't do anything to that _fag."_

Without hesitation, Peter decked him in him in the face. Tomas reeled backwards, completely unaware of his _Freudian slip_ and caught off guard by Peter's assault, "What the fuck!"

A fist flew into Tomas's ribs but Peter remained still. The boy crumpled to the ground, looking up at three other boys, one with neatly cut blond hair, one with chocolate coloured hair and eyes round like a kitten's, and another with dark skin and a shaven head.

"Simon, Thomas, Nicholas," Peter greeted, "Glad you could make the show," He nearly missed the scruffy looking boy behind them, "Oh. And Devin," Devin rolled his eyes, rubbing at his knuckles absently. Peter kneeled down, towering over Tomas with a steely look, "Stay the hell away from my brother."

Tomas spat at Peter, his friendly façade completely erased, "I bet you really do fuck your brother, don't you?"

"Want us to shut him up for you?" Thomas asked, watching Simon kick Tomas in the stomach repeatedly.

Peter smirked, loving how Tomas's mood changed the moment Peter's boys surrounded him, "Rough him up a bit. Just enough so he gets the idea."

Following his commands, Peter's Lost Boys attacked Tomas with calculated precision, each of them striking at him with perfect synchronization, "Pan!" Tomas growled, covering his head and attempting to fight back with just one arm. Peter could've laughed at how pathetic he looked till he imagined Felix in his place, assaulted by the football team and _worse_. He pulled Nicholas aside, gesturing the rest of the boys to continue punishing Tomas while he and Nicholas searched for Felix's painting, "PAN!" Tomas barked, finally breaking through Peter's intense concentration, "I saw you fucking your brother in the change room!"

The assault stopped, Simon and Devin looked to Thomas while Thomas looked to Pan for commands. Peter remained totally still. So Tomas _had_ seen him and Felix, he wasn't just making things up to blackmail Felix. His teeth bared as he glared at Tomas, contemplating what he should do with the boy.

"Let me go or I'll tell everyone at school tomorrow," Tomas offered, coughing out a spot of blood from when Simon kicked him square in the jaw.

Yet, something still didn't add up. Peter didn't understand why Tomas hadn't brought this up to Peter at all. Certainly he could've harassed both of them if he wanted to with this poisonous truth. However, he only went after Felix. _He wanted something from Felix_ , from a recluse, nearly-invisible boy who he could bend, crush, and torment without anyone caring.

"Hurt him," Peter said, " _Badly_."

Felix woke up groggy and weak. In the blissful moments after a dream when memories were wispy and intangible, Felix was able to find peace with himself and the warm arms circled around his waist. He hummed, shifting around in bed to find Peter hugging onto his waist, laying flat against him still in a hoodie and jeans.

"Peter?" Felix mumbled, squirming out from Peter's arms so he could let the boy lay his head on his chest. More than anything, as his memories of the night before returned, Felix wanted someone to hold him. He ignored the bruises of his arm, choosing to concentrate on Peter's downy cheeks instead. A spot of red caught his vision and Felix looked up, immediately gasping when he saw _his painting_ sitting on the easel.

He thought he dropped it when he was fleeing from Tomas.

Felix wanted to walk towards it, wanted to survey the damage, but with Peter in his arms so blissfully asleep, he couldn't find the heart to do it. He rolled onto his side, smiling at Peter knowing he had something to do with this. His eyes accidentally caught the glowing digits on the clock. It was thirty minutes past their usual wake up time. Peter had turned off the alarm.

A hand suddenly clasped Felix's shoulder, "Let's skip today. I'm tired."

Felix flinched, looking down at his dreary-eyed brother, "You look exhausted. What happened?"

"Out last night," Peter nodded towards the painting, "Nicholas found your painting. It was in the dumpster."

Felix frowned at his words, immediately catching the stains on the edges of his canvas, "Come on. I've got an English test today," He shoved at Peter who remained stagnant against his chest, "Get off already," He smirked when Peter snuggled him harder, unaware of the heaviness in the air till he saw the vacant look in Peter's eyes, "What is it?"

"There won't be school today," Peter said quietly, "And even if there was, we shouldn't go."

Fearful of Peter's sudden shift in tone, Felix's voice quivered just slightly, "Why?"

They waited till their parents went to work, when the house was all theirs, Peter flipped on the news: _"17-year old Tomas Verner in critical condition- The victim of a vicious assault -Class has been suspended until further notice_."

Horror and _relief_ , Felix never thought he'd feel both these emotions in tandem, "Y-You promised you wouldn't get involved."

"How could you ask me to keep that promise after what he did to you?" Peter said, voice low but confident.

"What have you done?" Felix mumbled, realizing that he may have very well doomed his younger brother because he couldn't handle the situation himself, "What if they catch you? Tomas's friends were there when-"

Peter's glare cut him off, "His _friends_ were there too?"

Felix's mouth snapped shut. There was nothing he could say to placate Peter. Felix rubbed at his forearms, the truth sour on his tongue, "He made me…" Felix hung his head, biting down on his lip, "He made me suck them off," He knew Peter was infuriated by what happened, "I had to! He said he was going to tell everyone that we were fucking in the change room."

"Do _they_ know?" Peter asked, fighting the slightest quiver in his voice.

"No," Felix replied. He duly noted that Peter relaxed at the confirmation, "He didn't trust them to stay quiet."

It was maddening how Peter had underestimated Tomas, thinking he was simply blackmailing Felix with incriminating lies. All along, Tomas knew about Peter and Felix and chose to exploit them for his fun. The only thing Tomas miscalculated was Peter's true self and the lengths he would take to protect his brother.

"I know," Peter said, "He told me."

"He'll tell everyone," Felix muttered, shaking his head.

"He won't."

"How can you be sure?"

Felix's breath hitched. He blinked once, then twice, and Peter had yet to react or reply. When Tomas got out, what was stopping him from ratting Peter and Felix to the entire school? Everything Peter ever had would vanish and Felix couldn't take it.

Felix crumpled forward, rubbing at his forehead, "Damn it Peter. That's why I didn't want you to get involved," He took Peter's hand, coaxing their eyes to meet, "I'm grateful, _forever grateful_. And I'm glad he got what he deserved but its not worth losing you."

There were no guarantees, no secret loopholes Peter could exploit. He lost his temper and had his Lost Boys beat Tomas into a coma. He hadn't the heart to wish Tomas to an early grave but if it'd keep his secret a bit longer, if he could hold Felix for just a couple more days, he would gladly do it.

"He won't talk," Peter said suddenly, "The moment he gets out of the hospital, I'll send him right back in until he gets the idea," His hand came up, cupping Felix's cheek as confidence filled his gaze, "No one touches what belongs to me," His hands glided down, smoothing out Felix's clothes. The bruises on his skin were still vivid. There were new ones _around his neck_ which Felix just barely covered when he wore his sweater, "Are you okay?"

Before Felix could even reply, Peter pulled him into a tight hug, muffling all of Tomas's poisonous touches with his own. Humming, the tension of the past few days dissipating, Felix returned Peter's embrace, "Except for last night, he didn't… he never touched me _like that_."

Felix needed Peter to know that he was still _his_. For once in his life, Peter didn't care. All he wanted to know was that Felix was okay.

 

All alone for several hours, Felix and Peter enjoyed themselves in the way they knew best. The two were coiled up in Felix's bed, Peter pressed against Felix's side with both legs wrapped around Felix's, one hand under Felix's shoulders and the other tracing circles on his chest. Peter still had his condom on, too lazy to take it off as he invested all of his attention on drawing circles. He groaned when Felix reached for his cock, grabbing the bloated tip of the condom and sliding it off Peter.

"Shouldn’t keep that on," Felix said, wrapping it up in scrap paper before throwing it out in the trash.

"I'll get the boys to beat up all his friends too," Peter murmured, "That's what they get."

Felix sighed, kissing the top of Peter's head as he stroked his back, "I want that too; I really do. But you can't put anymore suspicion on yourself."

Pouting, Peter promptly buried his face into the crook of Felix's neck, "That's not fun at all," He huffed loudly, eyes flitting around the room searching for a distraction, "What were you painting?" He nodded towards the easel where his painting sat, "Some kind of jungle?"

"Don't know," Felix replied, "I just really wanted to draw a jungle landscape. It was going to be in the night but I figured a sunset would be nicer."

"You should paint me in it," Peter said, his lips twitching upward when Felix's chest fluttered with laughter.

"Where would you go?" Felix replied, a chuckle in his voice.

Genuinely contemplating, Peter hummed with his lips pursed, staring at the painting until he finally said, "Draw me flying in the sky."

Why was Felix not surprised?

"It's not that kind of painting," Felix replied, snickering when Peter climbed up onto his hips and straddled his waist.

"And why not?" Peter said, hands gliding up Felix's body before squeezing at his nipples, "I don't see a giant rule book saying people can't fly in paintings."

His brother would not relent, he never did. Felix did the only thing he could, he let a smile stretch across his face before gently pushing Peter off and reaching for his painting supplies under the bed. Pulling out a stool they used for piling laundry, Felix sat down in front of his easel with paints on his lap and brushes in his hand. He heard Peter bouncing on the bed, eagerly watching his brother at work.

It was somehow more enjoyable than ogling at him shamelessly, something Peter would've never once considered. In hindsight, this made sense to Peter. _Tomas_ took Felix's body, temporarily, but Peter would always have Felix's heart and happiness. When Felix was immersed in the humanoid blob of paint on the sky of his canvas, Peter wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled him tight.

"Thank you, Felix."

 

It was the dead of night. Everyone in the house except for Peter was dead asleep, their lives put back on the typical schedule. Peter couldn't keep his eyes off the alarm clock, watching the glowing red numbers fervently.

It would only be a matter of time before all the pieces clicked together. Felix was bullied by Tomas, assaulted by his friends who remained able witnesses to the cops. Felix had no friends in public, no way to perpetrate such an attack, which meant the suspicion would fall immediately on Peter. If they dug deep enough, they'd learn about the Lost Boys and the not-so-legal activities they were involved in.

And once Tomas wakes up and rats them out, it'd be all over for Peter and Felix.

He had to sever his ties with Felix. If he had any chance of making it out of this, he had to cripple their relationship to the point where it'd make no sense why Peter would ever protect him. He was thankful Felix was a recluse. Although most people had seen Felix and Peter together, few would ever imagine they were anything closer than acquaintances labelled brothers.

It was the cleanest way. It had to be done.

Yet, when Peter looked upon the painting sitting by the window, the green clothed figure with dazzling eyes and his trademark quirked brow accentuated by the moonlight, Peter felt like he'd rather his entire world fall apart. His eyes fell upon Felix once more, sleeping and completely unaware of the hateful plots brewing in Peter's mind.

_What do I do?_


	9. Goodbye

"It-It's… I was just…" Felix stuttered, sitting on the living room couch, hands fisted into his jeans as he stared down at _his private sketchbook,_ bared open for his parents to see.

Peter laying flat on the bed, legs spread wide while _fingering himself_. Felix was so high off the moment that he never once considered the consequences of recording this provocative image on his private belongings. Time and time again, _Peter got him so high_ , and Felix could never control himself. He begged his parents not to turn another page and see the rest of the degradation Peter willingly put himself through for Felix's pleasure.

 _He is not our son_ , Felix could read it in their eyes. _We should have never brought this monster into our home,_ Felix kept his mouth shut, unable to rat Peter out. Even in the worst situation possible, Felix would prefer to go down alone than to bring Peter with him. Such was his loyalty to his beloved brother.

_We need to get rid of him._

"So, what was the verdict?" Peter said, leaning against the doorframe while Felix sat at the end of his bed, staring into nothing.

As Peter walked in, his foot caught the edge of the door and knocked it shut. Immediately, Felix leapt to his feet and reopened the door. Their parents forbade Felix from shutting the door while he was in the same room with Peter. _Ridiculous_ , Felix thought, not once did he ever initiate sex with Peter. It was always the other way around.

"They're sending me away to Phoenix," Felix mumbled, shivering when Peter moved in too close. He had no strength to fight. More than anything, he wanted Peter to comfort him, admit to his sinful love for his adopted brother, let them both be whisked away to another world, "I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

Peter shuddered at the words, following Felix as the two sat beside one another at the end of Felix's bed, "I guess you're living with Uncle Malcolm then. Did they say how long?"

Felix shook his head. Until he was "better", he supposed. Most realistically, they were probably counting the years till they could officially disown him.

"I didn't tell them," Felix said, laying his hand on the bed and letting Peter curl his fingers around it, "I said I made up those drawings myself. You never live modeled for me."

Peter's expression was unreadable, his mouth pulled into a wide but mirthless smile. Felix's sketches were obscenely detailed right down to the tiniest freckles on Peter's thigh. Felix's intimacy with Peter's body and his claim that Peter was not physically involved with the sketches made his story far worse.

A pervert who spies on his brother while he changes. A pervert who strips his brother down while he's asleep. _A pervert who seduced his own brother and coerced him into having sex in the change room._

"I see," Peter whispered, stroking Felix's wrist, feeling the hairs standing up, the tenseness of his body, "Felix?"

Keeping a brave, stoic face was too hard. Felix crumpled on himself and took Peter's hand tightly, "I don't want this," He whimpered, his parents' presence thundering in his mind. He leaned into Peter's touch, fighting the urge to bury his head into his shoulder and pray that this was nothing but a terrible nightmare. He didn't know how he'd ever function in a world without Peter, in a world where his affection would be condemned every single day.

 _Why did we have to be brothers?_ From the day Peter crawled into his sheets, Felix had been asking himself this every night. Felix _loved_ Peter more than anyone else in the world. He'd die for him, _kill for him_ , and Peter would do the same. No illusions were between them, not like the masks Peter would put on for his parents, Wendy, _everyone else_. Felix saw Peter's true self and loved him right to his core.

Their eyes met, Peter strong and fierce as he always was while Felix crumbled away. A love so true, so pure, Felix would fight against all the reformation in the world to protect it.

"I love you," Felix whispered, lighting up when Peter smiled back at him.

Peter stroked his face gently, eyes half-lidded as he spoke, "It was fun while it lasted," He closed in on Felix, pressing their lips together. Felix held him by the collar, tongue pressing against Peter's lips, begging for entry--

Until Felix realized what Peter said.

"W-What?" Felix murmured, feeling Peter release his hands, _pulling away_ , "That's not funny."

Peter looked confused, arrogant as he stood so he could look down on Felix, "I'm not joking around. We had a lot of fun. I'm going to miss that."

It hadn't clicked in Felix yet. _He wouldn't allow it to._

"What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ ," Peter said, his tone cocky like how he'd talk about his friends at school, "You're going to a whole different city. You don't honestly think we can keep this up, do you?" He gave Felix a firm slap on the shoulder, "Take care, Felix. Perhaps you can call me up once in a while."

_Never doubt my feelings for you._

That slap on the shoulder, brotherly, casual, _final_.

For that brief moment, lips cold and untouched by another, Felix thought he'd rat Peter out, tell his parents about the wretched little brat they raised, a sadistic imp that toyed with emotions and was nothing more than a bag of tricks, flattery, and blackmail. The thought passed with the heat of the moment shortly after Peter left him all alone to pack his things. Felix's expression fell, closing his hands over his face. As if his parents would ever believe him.

There was no more will left in Felix as he waited in the living room with a duffel bag filled with his personal belongings. His eyes were empty, his voice stolen, he hadn't moved from where he sat for hours. _Without Peter… Without Peter… Without Peter…_ Felix could never finish the sentence.

Another hour passed, his parents welcomed in their scruffy haired uncle. Felix didn't fight despite their expectations, picking up his duffel bag and shuffling over awkwardly. No one would make eye contact with him, his parents treated him like a ghost plaguing their household. Felix watched them pass his sketchbooks over to Malcolm, exposing his terrible secret to the world.

 _His_ terrible secret, only his.

Malcolm leafed through the notebook, eyes stoic as he examined the pictures with no surprise or horror, his reaction peculiar but unnoticed in Felix's sorrow. Felix flexed his fingers, closing his fist and swearing to never draw again.

At the awful wrench in his heart, Felix glanced over to Peter sitting in the kitchen, no doubt put there by his parents so Felix couldn't reach him. Would Peter be stoic? Would he feel the same pain as him? Would he be _angry_ that his game had been unceremoniously ended? Felix had to know before he left, glancing up to Peter and waiting for his reaction.

The brat _blew a kiss at him_ , "Take care."

And just like that, Felix's heart split in two.

It was always an illusion. It was never true love. Felix thought he was above Peter's games when he was just another piece for him to toy with. In the back of his mind, he wondered if everyone in Peter's life knew what he really was but deluded themselves into thinking they were an exception.

Picking up his bags, swallowing his pain, Felix left that house and never came back.

 

"So, looks like we're going to be flat mates, yeah?" Malcolm said with a jovial tone, ending his sentences with a snicker, "I'll show you around the neighbourhood, where I get food, where you'll go to school, and then you'll be free to do what you want. Sounds good?" He paused, looking back at Felix who remained sitting on the bed, staring emptily at the wall with his baggage untouched beside him, "I guess…I'll make dinner then. You still like to eat sweet potato right? Ah… um, of course you do."

The older man rambled on nervously before backing out. Felix was unreadable, blank, staring at the empty wall of a rice-coloured room with a ratty grey carpet. His window faced the stony wall of the cheap motel beside the apartment, sky blocked by a defunct neon sign that may have found use before this apartment was erected beside it. It felt like a jail cell; it _was_ a jail cell.

Moments passed before Felix caught sight of the notebooks on the desk. He could recognize the cover and worn binding anywhere. Against his better judgement, he took the notebook off the desk and flipped to a random page, greeted by a drawing of Peter splayed out on the bed with his hips towards him. Already, Felix could see it, lonely nights when he would feel like clawing out his own heart, touching himself to these wretched drawings till they were smudged beyond recognition.

It only occurred to him now that he left his painting at school: _Never Grow Up_ , a place where Peter would be immortalized, forever young. _It'd probably get thrown out after the art show_. Felix hung his head, closing the notebook and clutching it to his chest. Peter was everything; he still was.

The windows rattled suddenly, a flash storm sweeping in and pelting the glass with rain. It all started with a storm; it was only fitting to end on one as well.

Felix held the notebook tighter, feeling the paper crumple at the edges as his eyes stung, his chest ached, his stomach twisted and turned, and he curled in on himself and _sobbed at his stupidity_.

 

 

 

 

The front door opened, its rickety creak unmistakable. Then footsteps which Felix could not hear over the rain came towards him.

"Felix?"

Tear-filled eyes snapped open, Felix's head shot up to stare at Peter standing at his door, soaked head to toe with rainwater. A smile was on his face which only made Felix cringe at the sight, "Simon was late picking me up and-" He paused, brows furrowing when Felix pawed at the tears in his eyes, " _Oh Felix_."

"Go away," Felix snapped, slapping the notebook onto the desk, "I don't want to hear it," _I don't want you to mock me._

Peter shut his eyes when he embraced him, sighing when he felt Felix's breath hitch with surprise. _No._ He won't be played, not by Tomas, not by Peter. Felix shoved at Peter's chest, trying to wrestle him off and only managing to roll both of them onto the carpet. Peter fought back, hands firm but not harsh as he took Felix's wrists and pinned him down on his back.

"Idiot, I was just joking around," Peter said, a smirk on his face. Felix was not amused, still thrashing under him, "Felix. Look at me," He leaned in close, bothered when Felix refused to obey. He took Felix's cheek, wiping at his tears with his thumb, " _Look at me."_

Refusing to fall back into his trap, Felix struck him across the face with his freed hand, teeth bared and snarling when Peter recoiled by still held onto his wrist. He stared at Peter, waiting for his temper to kick in. He swallowed once, twice, and Peter still kept his soft expression. Felix couldn't understand why.

_He used me. He deceived me. He ruined my life for his own enjoyment. I'm a fuck buddy, just a piece of ass for rough sex that no one else would give._

Yet here Peter was.

"I had to do it. If those rumours got around at school, we would've been over," Peter said, stroking the side of Felix's face with the back of his knuckles, "But now you're here with Uncle, away from Tomas and his friends. They pass around whatever the hell they want and you won't be there for them to harass. And in a couple years, our parents will _disown you_ ," Felix looked perplexed by Peter's positivity, "Don't you get it? We won't be brothers anymore."

_Ah._

The miracle that Felix both loved and hated finally broken, "Y-You…" Peter scared the hell out of him and he was still trying to recover from the crippling heart break, "Damn it Peter, you asshole. why didn't you tell me?"

Peter crushed his lips against Felix, weaving their fingers together tightly, "Because the make-up sex will be so much better," He hooked his arms under Felix's shoulders, hoisting both of them up and dropping Felix onto the bed, pressing all of his weight into him as they shared another kiss, "Honestly though," Peter murmured, lips touching Felix's with every word, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Felix's breath hitched, his face red with indignation, "I wasn't crying."

The smirk on his face was infuriatingly coy. Peter loved his games so much even when they went too far. He never apologized, Felix knew this well enough, but this time, hearing his brother sobbing in his room when their Uncle walked him in, Peter had to admit his guilt. Neither of them could stop imagining the horrid truth: If Peter's betrayal was genuine or if he was a couple weeks too late with his apology, _Felix may not even be there anymore._

"I had to," Peter whispered again when their lips parted, "I had to make it believable," He pressed kisses all along Felix's left cheek, "Granted, it'll be harder for us to see each other but I never go to class anyway," He nipped at Felix's nose playfully, "I'll just have the Lost Boys drive me over. Thank god Devin just got a car."

Felix's smile was sad, remnants of his broken heart still affecting him even with Peter laying in his arms, "Scared the hell out of me, you jerk," He groaned when Peter's hands slid into his jeans, his own hands flying up to stop him, "W-Wait, what about Uncle?"

"Malcolm?" Peter said, quirk in his brow, "Please. He knows all about us."

"What," Felix yelped, backing off and staring into Peter's goofy expression.

"Malcolm taught me everything I know," Peter said, toothy smile on his face, "It's no coincidence that you went to Malcolm instead of any other relatives," He took off his soaking wet shirt, no doubt caused by him purposely standing in the rain so Felix would have something to ogle at, "Had to buy him a new laptop and a pair of speakers. I hope you appreciate it."

Felix nodded back, eyes half-lidded, "I do."

"Good," Peter cooed, unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them, "Now _warm_ me. I'm freezing."

Felix's hand flitted over his hips, sliding down his thighs gently, "Yes, Peter."

Smiles stretching over both their face, dreariness fading as the two closed in, Felix and Peter embraced each other once more while a heavy storm rattled the rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that this story had a deep meaning behind it but really, it was just an excuse for me to write taboo Panlix smut. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
